The Makings of Forever
by A Chocolate Frog
Summary: As Lily and James begin their seventh year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is growing stronger and more threatening every day. They have more important things to worry about, however...homework, Quidditch matches, N.E.W.T.s...and, oh yeah, finding true love.
1. The Last First Day

_I started this story about four days after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was released. It's been a long haul and a lot of work, but it's finally done, and I even came up with a title (something that does not come easily to me!!) This is my first multi-chapter story, so I'll be posting a chapter at a time as often as I can. _

_I've always loved the Maruader era, and _Deathly Hallows _gave us so much great information about Lily, James, and the others!! I hope you enjoy!!_

_It seems I need to put this explanation here, at the beginning, as I've had about five people comment on this in the last week: Lupin was the prefect out of the four Marauders (Sirius says so in OotP, page 170), and so he naturally would have been Head Boy. I know Hagrid says Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl in SS, but I've always chalked that up to Hagrid's usual exaggeration and somewhat faulty memory. But that's why we love Hagrid!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers. _

_One last thing: I must thank my incredible friends and betas who gave me advice and encouragement throughout this whole process. Jordan, Carie, Brian, Emily, Lauren, Maddy, Curtis, Mel, Tawni, Ann, Helen, Brandi, Jackie, Megan, Nate, and Phish, I love you!!_

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 1: The Last First Day~**_

Lily Evans slid open the compartment door and looked around. It was completely empty except for a chalkboard on a seat in the corner. With a swish and a flick of her wand, the board was gently floating in midair.

She smiled, recalling her very first Charms lessons, in which she and her classmates had waved their arms wildly, shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

_That was so long ago_, she thought, _and I was just beginning to find my place in this world_.

She jumped as the compartment door opened again, bringing her back from her memories. She turned to see a boy entering. He was of medium height and build with brown hair. His face looked much too careworn to belong to a seventeen-year-old, but his broad grin was reflected in his eyes.

"Hello, Lily!"

"Hi, Remus! Congratulations," she replied, nodding at the scarlet and gold badge on his chest that bore the letters "HB."

"You've got one too, you know," Remus Lupin reminded her. "You could put it on."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Lily said, but she reached into her pocket and pulled it out immediately. She stared at it a moment, tracing the "HG" with her index finger and trying to convince herself that Petunia had not meant all the awful things she had said. Then Lily shook her head resolutely, determined not to let her jealous older sister ruin her final year at Hogwarts, and pinned the badge proudly to the front of her robes.

She heard a tapping sound and looked up to see Remus prodding the chalkboard with his wand. Letters appeared, as though written by an invisible hand, until the board read "_Hogwarts Prefects 1977-1978_."

Lily shook her head, amazed. "Can you believe they picked _us_ to be Head Boy and Head Girl?"

"I know," Remus agreed. "You being a Muggle-born who'd never even heard of Hogwarts, and me being a...well, me being me," he finished hastily. "Crazy isn't it?"

A loud whistle filled the air, and the Hogwarts Express began to trundle slowly out of the station. Lily looked out the window, feeling both sentimental and excited as she watched platform nine and three-quarters disappear for the last time. Then the compartment door burst open and the prefects began to file in.

Lily looked at Remus, wide-eyed. "Are you ready for this?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be great!" Then he turned to his fellow students. "Welcome, everyone, welcome!"

- - - - -

Half an hour later, the twenty-two prefects filed out of the compartment, the fifth years excited, the sixth years looking bored, and the seventh years looking sullen that they had not been chosen for Head Boy or Girl. "Thank you everyone! I know we're going to have a great year!" Lily called after them. She turned back to Remus, who was Vanishing the words on the chalkboard. "Well, that seemed to go pretty well," she commented.

Remus chuckled. "Don't sound so surprised. Dumbledore wouldn't have picked us if he didn't think we could do the job."

Lily nodded. "I know. I just get nervous."

"I get nervous too." He started for the door and then paused, thinking it would be nice to start the school year with something to hold over James's head.

"James, Sirius, Peter, and I have a compartment about halfway down the train. Why don't you come sit with us?" he suggested.

"Thanks, Remus, but I promised Alice Nordin and Claudia McKinnon I'd go sit with them after the prefects' meeting." She paused a moment. "But maybe I'll come join you in a while."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Lily." Remus stepped out into the corridor and headed down the train, passing compartments of haughty Slytherins, giggling third year girls, and nervous-looking first years. Finally, he found his friends.

As Remus entered, Sirius stood and cried, "All hail the illustrious Head Boy!" and James bent into an exaggerated, sweeping bow. Peter, sitting in the corner, rushed to bow as well, bumping his head on the wall in his haste.

"Ha, ha, ha," Remus said sarcastically. "You lot can just stuff it."

"But Moony," James protested, straightening up, "we want to hear all about the first meeting under your leadership!"

"Mine and Lily's," Remus corrected. "And you just want to hear all about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," James said firmly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Maybe I won't bother telling you that she's as pretty as ever and she didn't say a word about you. However, I invited her to come sit with us, so if she turns up later, you owe me."

"Why should I care where Evans sits?" James asked rakishly.

Sirius laughed. "You're not _still_ mad that she gave you the brush-off at King's Cross last June?"

"I didn't care," James said, betrayed as his face flushed slightly. "I just thought it might be a lark to get together over the summer...give us both something to do..."

"Which is why you sulked the whole first three weeks of the holidays," Sirius chuckled.

"You and Lily live at opposite ends of the country, Prongs," Remus reminded his friend.

"Drop it, will you?" said James, and he picked up a piece of parchment from the seat next to him and began staring at it intently.

"What are you doing with the map?" Remus asked, recognizing the weathered paper.

"Planning our next adventure," Sirius said, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Do we have to do that now?" Remus sighed. "I know you three live for our monthly excursions, but they're no picnic for me."

"We always have a plan, though!" Peter piped up, eager to contribute to the conversation.

"I know, but we've got loads of time. The next full moon isn't until the twenty-seventh. We can plan later. Let's just enjoy our last train ride to school," Remus suggested.

As if on cue, the compartment door opened and a little, kind-faced witch peeked in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked, and the boys dug into their pockets and extricated their moneybags. As they loaded up on pasties, sweets, and bottles of chilled pumpkin juice, the Marauder's Map and plans for the full moon were driven from their minds, at least for the present.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think. I love reviews!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	2. Things Blow Up

_Here it is, chapter two!! I can't promise that I'll always update this quickly, but I'll do my best._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 2: Things Blow Up~**_

The Hogwarts Express rolled on toward its destination, past big cities, small villages, and wide expanses of farmland. As the sun began to dip ever so slightly behind the clouds, the terrain outside became wilder. Scraggly trees, rocky fields, and purple moors whizzed past the windows, but most of the passengers were too busy catching up with their friends to notice.

James and Remus were engrossed in their fifth game of Exploding Snap, each set on upholding his honor in a long-running tournament. Peter was peppering Sirius with questions about the flat he had rented over the summer.

"How can you afford a place of your own? You can't have a job while you're at school," Peter said.

"For the hundredth time, Wormtail, my Uncle Alphard kicked it in June and left me most of his gold. And I only rented the flat for the summer. If I don't go home with James for Christmas, Mrs. Potter swears she'll disown me, and even I can't stand being kicked out of _two_ families," Sirius said.

James laughed. "And you'd starve without my mum's cooking.

Sirius grinned. "That too."

The four boys looked up as the compartment door opened. "All right if I join you?" Lily asked.

"Sure," said Remus.

James gathered up the Exploding Snap cards, leaving the seat next to him conveniently empty. Lily glanced around the compartment and looked as if she was about to take the spot by James when the cards blew up in his face. The others burst out laughing, and Lily took a seat next to Sirius on the opposite bench.

"I think I'll be safer over here," she said with a cheeky smile.

"That's the fun of the game – you never know what's going to happen," James said casually, but he was grateful for the smoke that hung in the air and obscured his mortified face.

Lily turned to Sirius. "Claudia told me you got your own flat! Did you really?"

Sirius nodded and explained the situation to her.

"Your own place! That's brilliant! I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, though," she added.

Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. I hardly knew him. The rest of the family tried to pretend he didn't exist because he was such a disgrace. I think he only left me the money because I had enough guts to tell my dear old mum to stuff it."

Lily looked a bit surprised by this pronouncement, but she didn't say anything. James took advantage of the brief silence to ask, "How was your summer, Evans?"

"It was fine. Kind of quiet. I went to the shore for a week, but that was about it," she said.

"Family all okay?" James pressed seriously.

Lily nodded. "Yes, everyone's fine. I have a cousin who lives in Devon where that factory blew up,

but she's fine, and I think it was just a coincidence. Nothing to do with me at least."

"That's good," said Remus.

"I know I'm Muggle-born, but I'm just a seventeen-year-old student," Lily continued. "I don't think I really pose that much of a threat. All the same, though, I try to keep Mum and Dad pretty sheltered from the news of You-Know-Who. I don't want them worrying while I'm at school."

"You never know, though," said James. "My mum heard that Danny Brocklehurst's fiancée lost her parents. She's Muggle-born, and she was working as a waitress. She wasn't even fighting You-Know-Who or anything."

"I know what you mean," Peter chimed in. "My sister's rabbit was killed by a fox. He was just an innocent little animal."

Sirius snorted. "I highly doubt Voldemort was interested in your sister's pet rabbit."

"You never know," Peter muttered. "And don't say the name." He turned to sulk out the steadily darkening window.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then James said, "Well, this conversation has gotten sufficiently depressing. Anyone up for another game of Exploding Snap?"

Lily grinned. "Are you planning to not have a face left when we get to the castle?"

He shrugged. "I've got plenty of other things the girls are interested in."

"Oh, really?" said Lily, her eyes narrowing.

James couldn't help himself. "Yep. Want to find out?"

Lily stood up, incensed. "James Potter, you are an arrogant prat! I came down here because you seemed to be turning into less of an idiot at the end of last term, but I guess I was wrong!" She marched out of the compartment, slamming the door behind.

James hurried after her, leaning out into the corridor and shouting, "Evans, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean –"

But his words were drowned out by a deafening _CRACK_. The pack of cards he was holding exploded in his face once more. Covered with soot, James slammed the door shut again and flopped down next to Sirius, who was laughing uncontrollably. Across from him, Remus was trying valiantly but unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. Peter was still sulking, too dramatic to look at James.

"You know, Lily's probably going to like you even less than she does now if you wind up headless," Sirius managed, gasping for breath.

James glared at his friends. "Shut up," he said darkly, gingerly feeling his singed eyebrows. He turned to stare out the window with Peter, thinking that he might have just, quite literally, blown his chances with Lily Evans.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	3. Apples and Egos

_I did mean to update this yesterday, but we had a snow day (well, half a snow day, in my school's infinite wisdom), and so I went on an excursion to go sledding instead. Thanks to a tiny little Honda Civic, an Interstate that hadn't been plowed, and a hill that was closed when we got there, I never actually got to sled (sad day), but it still ate up my whole afternoon. Anyway, enough of my inadvertent adventures; here's chapter three._

_By the way, Lupin was the prefect out of the four Marauders (Sirius says so in OotP, page 170), and so he naturally would have been Head Boy. I know Hagrid says Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl in SS, but I've always chalked that up to Hagrid's usual exaggeration and somewhat faulty memory. But that's why we love Hagrid!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter two!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 3: Apples and Egos~**_

The next morning dawned cold and gloomy, the sort of day that constantly looks like a thunderstorm will spring up any second but only drizzles off and on. James stumbled down to breakfast, yawning. He had spent most of the night lying awake, imagining a multitude of ways to get back into Lily's good graces, but each idea was more ridiculous than the last.

He took a seat at the Gryffindor table and Sirius shoved him a plate of sausages. "Don't we look chipper today?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Shut up," James growled, piling food onto his plate. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I gathered that from the fact that you didn't get out of bed until I chucked a shoe at you," Sirius said.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Nothing," said James, but he threw half a glance down the table in Lily's direction, confirming Remus's suspicions.

"Seventh year schedules!" called a voice, and James turned around to see Professor McGonagall handing him a piece of paper. "Mr. Potter; Mr. Lupin; Mr. Black; Mr. Pettigrew."

James took his schedule and examined it. His first class was Charms, right after breakfast. Then he had a free period before break.

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, and he looked up, having forgotten she was still standing there, "a few students have already inquired about Quidditch trials. Please make sure you fix a date soon and post an announcement in the common room."

"Yes, Professor," James said. He scribbled a note in the margin of his schedule as a reminder.

McGonagall turned to Remus. "Lupin, first let me offer you my congratulations on being chosen as Head Boy. I have great confidence in your abilities as a leader. Second, Professor Dumbledore would like to meet with you and Miss Evans during your morning break."

"Thank you, and I'll be there," Remus said, and Professor McGonagall moved off to speak to Lily and her friends.

James shook his head, hoping in vain to obliterate the image of Lily's furious (but attractive) face from the day before.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Remus suggested, reading his friend's mind.

Pretending he hadn't heard, James suddenly became very interested in his breakfast. He was sure he could come up with a better plan than that. He just had no idea when or how.

- - - - -

Lily was quite pleased to have Charms first thing in the morning. It was one of her favorite classes, and as Professor Flitwick had decided to start the year with a review of Engorgement Charms, she had plenty of opportunities to chat with her friends.

"Alice, that's a beautiful ring!" Lily said, noticing a gold band on her friend's finger. Set in it was a blue stone nestled between two diamonds.

"Oh, Lily wasn't with us when you told us on the train! Tell her, Alice!" Claudia said excitedly.

Alice smiled shyly. "Frank gave it to me the night before I left for London." (Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend of nearly three years, had graduated Hogwarts the year before.)

"You're _engaged_?" Lily shrieked. "Alice, that's fantastic!"

"We're not _technically_ engaged," Alice explained, pointing her wand at a tomato on the desk in front of her until it swelled to the size of a watermelon. "I promised Mum and Dad that Frank and I wouldn't make any plans until I finished school. But Frank said he wanted me to know he's serious. I guess you could say we're betrothed."

"_Betrothed_," Mary Macdonald sighed. "That's so romantic! And they're a real sapphire and real diamonds, aren't they?"

Alice nodded, now shrinking her tomato to the size of a pea.

Lily turned to the apple on her own desk and muttered, "_Engorgio!_" As she watched it grow, she thought about how happy Frank and Alice would be in the future. Frank was sweet, funny, and thoughtful, and everyone could see that Alice was his whole world.

_Will I ever find someone like that?_ Lily wondered.

"Lily, stop!" cried Claudia.

Lily looked down and realized her desk was threatening to buckle under the apple that, due to her lack of concentration, was now the size of a bus tire. She hastily muttered, "_Reducio!_" and looked around the classroom to make sure Professor Flitwick had not seen. In doing so, she accidentally locked eyes with James Potter.

James smiled in what he clearly thought was a winning way, but Lily glared and turned her back on him.

Claudia, who was very observant, looked at Lily with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Second day of the term and you're already mad at Potter?"

"I thought he might have changed over the summer, but I was wrong. Yesterday on the train he proved he's still an arrogant toerag," Lily said darkly.

"He still fancies you, you know," Mary told her, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Lily asked. "He could have any girl at Hogwarts! I'm practically the only one who doesn't fall at his feet and worship the ground he walks on."

"Maybe that's it," said Claudia sagely.

Lily snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"He's looking over here again," Alice said.

"I don't care," Lily said firmly, and she returned to Engorging her apple, smiling when she realized that no matter how big it got, it would still be smaller than James Potter's head.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	4. Lunch and Confrontation

_Well, it's another lazy Sunday on campus, so here's another update for you all._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter three!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 4: Lunch and Confrontation~**_

"I can't believe it's only lunchtime!" Sirius exclaimed as he and his friends trudged up the stairs from Potions class. The other boys nodded in agreement. Even for the first day of classes, today seemed to be going extraordinarily slowly.

"Hey, Moony," said James as they found seats in the Great Hall, "how was your meeting with Dumbledore?"

Remus shrugged. "Uneventful. Prefects' meetings are every other Friday in the Great Hall after classes. The bathroom password is 'squeaky clean.' Lily didn't ask about you. Pretty much the usual."

James scowled and stabbed a large chunk of roast beef with his fork. "I didn't ask about Evans," he muttered.

"I'm not stupid, Prongs. You don't care when and where the prefects meet, and I'd have told you the password anyway," Remus said.

"Anybody watching you, Prongs, would have to be pretty thick not to notice there's been one thing on your mind today," Sirius said with a grin.

"What? Planning for the full moon?" Peter asked, his small, watery eyes shining hopefully.

"No, you idiot," Sirius began, but James interrupted him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I've been thinking about. I think we should talk about it tonight, so I can stop worrying about that and concentrate on Quidditch trials. Pass the salt, Wormtail," he said forcefully, hoping to end the discussion.

Remus and Sirius exchanged exasperated looks, but they said no more. Peter, who knocked over the salt shaker in his haste to pass it, grinned excitedly. He seemed quite pleased that he had figured out what was bothering James.

As they finished eating, Sirius asked, "So, where do we go next?"

"Transfiguration," Remus said, glancing at his schedule. "Oh, I almost forgot, Wormtail, Dumbledore wanted to see you after lunch. He said he'd already talked to McGonagall."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say."

James glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going."

The Marauders slung their bags over their shoulders and left the Great Hall, Peter turning one way and the rest turning the other.

"I hear McGonagall finally teaches us the theory behind becoming an Animagus this year," Sirius said.

James grinned. "Excellent. That'll be at least a week's worth of classes where we don't have to pay attention at all!"

They wound their way through a gaggle of first years, all of whom looked very lost. They stared at Remus as he passed, and one of the boys whispered, "That's the Head Boy! Ask him, I bet he knows!"

"You ask him!" a girl hissed back.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll catch up with you," he told James and Sirius, and he turned around to help the first years.

"Never fear, ickle ones, the Head Boy will save you!" Sirius hollered as he and James turned the corner.

"Our Moony is so grown up and responsible," James sniggered.

They were within sight of the Transfiguration classroom when they spotted a very familiar but very unwelcome person approaching from the opposite direction.

"Look," Sirius said loudly. "It's Snivellus Snape!"

"Hiya, Snivelly! How was your summer?" James asked mockingly.

"Must not have been too exciting, it doesn't look like he washed his hair even once," Sirius observed.

"That doesn't matter, though," said James. "It's not as if he's trying to impress any girls."

"What do you know, Potter? Lily still thinks you're an ugly toerag," Snape sneered, striding forward and reaching into his robes.

James was faster. He whipped out his wand, pointed it at Snape's feet, and shouted, "_Diffindo!_"

The hem of Snape's robes shredded. He tripped and fell flat on his face, his wand clattering out of reach.

He tried to scramble toward it, but Sirius bellowed, "_Locomotor Mortis!_" and Snape's legs snapped together as he fell again. James and Sirius doubled over, roaring with laughter.

"Potter! Black! Snape! Detention!" barked Professor McGonagall, marching up the hallway.

Sirius and James straightened up, attempting to compose themselves. Snape tried, unsuccessfully, to stand. The professor flicked her wand and he scrambled to his feet, his legs fully functional again.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded, then changed her mind. "No, I don't want to hear it. All three of you will receive detentions and lose fifteen points apiece from your House. Now, inside!" She gestured toward the classroom door.

"But Professor, they attacked me!" Snape protested.

"I don't want to hear it! _In!_"

Snape shot James and Sirius a look of utmost hatred and stormed inside.

"What happened?" Remus asked, arriving just in time to follow his friends into the classroom.

"We were just walking along, minding our own business, when Snivellus showed up and started being a git, so we hexed him. Then McGonagall gave us detentions," Sirius said.

Remus snorted as they slid into desks in the back row. "I highly doubt you two were minding your own –"

"Padfoot, I've just realized!" James interrupted, grinning broadly. "We've gotten detentions on the first day of classes for seven straight years!"

"Really?" Sirius paused to count in his head. "You're right! Way to go, mate!" he cried, shaking James's hand.

"If you start something, you may as well finish it properly," James laughed. "You know, we ought to send old Snivellus a Venomous Tentacula as a thank-you."

Remus sighed. "Why can't you lay off Snape, Prongs? He isn't friends with Lily anymore."

"It's got nothing to do with Evans. It's just the fact that he exists, really," James snapped.

"Yeah, don't rain on our parade, Moony. We may have just made history!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

But James suddenly felt very annoyed. In the excitement over hexing Snape, he had forgotten about the problem with Lily. Now here she was, back in his thoughts and in his line of sight.

She was sitting three rows forward and two desks to the right, talking animatedly to Claudia. James tried not to notice the elegant way her long, dark red hair cascaded down her back.

_She's done with Snape. She's probably done with me too_, he thought resignedly. _But that's okay. I'm not going to care anymore. _

There were plenty of other girls at Hogwarts. He wasn't giving up. He was moving on. How hard could it be?

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	5. Bad News

_I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but school and related activities are starting to eat my life. The next two weeks are going to be absolutely insane, but I'll try very hard to keep updating regularly._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four!! I really appreciate all of your comments, constructive criticism as well as compliments. _

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 5: Bad News~**_

The students and staff of Hogwarts soon settled into a routine, and the first several weeks of the term seemed to pass very quickly. The pace was quite disconcerting for the seventh years, many of whom were starting to feel panicky at the prospect of taking their N.E.W.T.s and entering life in the real world.

One Wednesday morning in late October, Lily sat in the Great Hall, buttering a piece of toast and reviewing the proper procedure for brewing a Static-Stopping Solution. At a nudge from Mary, she looked up.

"Looks like James has a new girl."

"Okay," Lily said. She glanced down the table, shrugged her shoulders, and returned to her Potions book.

"Who is that?" Alice asked. "I've seen her around."

"Her name is Andrea Sloper. She's a sixth year in the dormitory above ours," said Claudia.

"Last week it was Mara Gladstone from Hufflepuff, and the week before that it was some Ravenclaw fifth year," Mary said. "He's sure going through them fast, isn't he?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, that's what James Potter _does_," Lily said disdainfully.

Their conversation was interrupted by a great rustling sound from overhead as about a hundred owls flew into the Great Hall, carrying the day's mail. A large barn owl swooped down in front of Lily, dropped a letter onto her book, and flew away again.

"Who's it from?" Alice asked.

"My mum," Lily said, recognizing the handwriting on the envelope. She finished her toast and opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you, darling? I hope the term is going well so far. I'm sure you're already busy preparing for your Salamander Tests (or whatever they're called). Just don't forget they aren't until June. Make sure you have some fun this year!_

_Petunia is having a good time at university. She sent a photo of her new boyfriend – and his car. He's not much to look at, if you ask me – all mustache and no neck. (But don't tell Tuney that, of course.)_

_I don't know how much outside news you get at school, but last week the boiler exploded on a train headed for Bristol. Fourteen people were killed, and the inspectors can't find any reason for the accident. Mrs. Smythe's daughter was supposed to be aboard, but thankfully she was running late and missed the train. It's given us all a good scare round here, though. _

_Take care of yourself, sweetheart. Write soon. It's too quiet when it's just me and your dad at home._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Lily folded the letter and slipped it into the front of her bag.

"Who's Mrs. Smythe?" asked Mary, who had been reading over Lily's shoulder.

"Our next-door neighbor." Lily paused, then asked nervously, "Do you think the train explosion has anything to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe," said Alice, "but you'd think we would have heard about it, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. My brother works at the Ministry, and he said the public isn't necessarily hearing the whole story," Claudia informed them.

"What does that mean?" Lily wondered.

Claudia shrugged. "No idea. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

- - - - -

Later that day, Lily found her mind wandering in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Merrythought was lecturing about the Imperius Curse. It was certainly an important topic, but Lily had already read the chapter that was sure to be that night's assignment.

_What if that train accident really was the work of Voldemort?_ she wondered. (For some reason she felt safe thinking the name, even though she didn't like to say it.)

A Death Eater could have very easily boarded the train, conjured a fire, and Disapparated. No one would have had any idea, and now fourteen Muggles were dead.

But then again, the explosion could have been purely a coincidence. A leak, a stray spark, a strange chemical reaction – all were just as likely as a deliberate attack, if not more so. Yes, Voldemort was a terrible Dark wizard, and yes, he was becoming more powerful, but he had absolutely no reason to attack innocent people who had no idea they were coexisting with thousands of wizards and witches.

Then there were Muggles like Lily's parents, who loved the Wizarding world from afar. They had been disbelieving at first, when a man sporting a plum-colored velvet suit and a waist-length silver beard had appeared on their doorstep and told them their daughter was a witch, but they soon accepted the fact. They were very proud of Lily, but they knew they could never fully understand her world, and they had no desire to exploit her magic.

Lily thought back to the train ride to school, when James, in one of his rare serious moments, had inquired about the safety of her family. She was not much more worried now than she had been then.

_Cautiousness is important,_ Lily decided, _but there's no reason to be paranoid. _

She looked to the opposite corner of the room, where James, Sirius, and Peter were scribbling back and forth on a piece of parchment instead of taking notes. Remus had not come to class, but Lily had noticed he had looked rather pale and peaky the last few days.

_They're probably discussing James's new girlfriend,_ Lily thought sourly.

Lily and James had not spoken since the first day of the term. It had been nice to have a few weeks' peace and quiet. However, Lily realized grudgingly, she was starting to miss the shouts of "Hey Evans!" which were amusing at least as often as they were annoying. In years past, he had continued to antagonize her, no matter who he had been dating or how many girls he had been leading on at the time.

A voice broke into Lily's thoughts. "For homework, please read and summarize the chapter on the Imperius Curse by Monday," Professor Merrythought said.

As Lily rummaged in her bag for her homework planner, a Hufflepuff named Damian Abbott raised his hand. "Professor," he asked, "could someone under the Imperius Curse have caused that train explosion in Bristol? The _Daily Prophet_ said Dark wizards might have been behind it."

"That is always a possibility, though I cannot tell you how likely it is. The _Prophet_ has been known to sensationalize," Professor Merrythought cautioned. "However, it is most certainly true that times are getting more dangerous. You-Know-Who is steadily gaining power."

A loud bell echoed throughout the castle, signaling the end of the lesson.

Professor Merrythought clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "Class dismissed! Have a wonderful day!"

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	6. Making Friends

_I've got a moment to breathe, so here's another update. I know the chapters have been pretty short so far, and I apologize for that. After this chapter they really start to get consistently longer. Because I wrote this story over a long period of time, it did go through some minor stylistic changes. I've tried to make everything pretty consistent throughout now that it's finished, but chapter length was one aspect that couldn't be adjusted very well. Thanks for your patience!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter five!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 6: Making Friends~**_

"Sorry we're late, Professor!" James gasped, clutching the stitch in his side as he, Peter, and Sirius burst into the Potions classroom.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, boys. Hurry up and get settled; your Static-Stopping Solution is to be finished ten minutes before class ends," Professor Slughorn instructed.

James yawned as he wove his way among cauldrons and classmates to an empty desk. It was the morning after the full moon, meaning the four Marauders had spent the night in Hogsmeade's Shrieking Shack in their various animal forms. James, Sirius, and Peter had crept back into the castle at dawn. They had only managed to get an hour's sleep before breakfast, and consequently all three had dozed off in the common room during their free period, slept through break, and been late to Potions.

James placed his cauldron on the desk and looked inside, expecting to see his potion-making kit. It was not there. He hastily searched through his bag, but it wasn't there either.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand. "Professor Slughorn, sir?"

"Yes, Potter?" Slughorn asked, his large belly jiggling as he turned around.

"I, er, I seem to have forgotten my ingredients," James said embarrassedly.

"I'm sure Miss Evans wouldn't mind sharing with you for today," Slughorn said, frowning. "But mind you stay after class, Potter, so we can arrange your detention for being late _and_ unprepared."

James nodded. "Yes, sir."

He moved his cauldron to the adjacent table where Lily was working and began measuring out shrivelfig sap.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Let me know if you run out of anything and I'll buy you some more."

"Don't worry about it," she replied tersely, not looking up from the Billywig stings she was chopping.

Lily was quite surprised that James had forgotten his entire potion-making kit. He might act like an idiot, but at least he usually knew what class he was going to. Although he didn't look very well today, she observed. Maybe he was coming down with whatever was ailing Remus.

- - - - -

James was surrounded by Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He was standing in the middle of a veritable sea of hundreds of thousands of the multi-colored sweets. A figure was approaching from a great distance, probably a girl, judging by the long, flowing, red hair. He couldn't see her face because the full moon was shining so brightly.

_Who is that?_ James wondered as the figure drew nearer. _She looks beautiful. If only I could get closer..._

He stooped down and began trying to clear a path through the Every Flavor Beans, but as soon as he scooped some away, more appeared in their place.

_I need to see who that girl is!_ he thought desperately.

He stood up, and suddenly the girl was right there. Before her identity could register in his brain, she screwed up her face and bellowed, "BLACK! POTTER! THIS IS NOT YOUR LEISURE TIME!"

James's eyes snapped open as he jumped a foot in the air. Next to him, Sirius started and shouted something about not wearing a kilt. They both looked up guiltily into the frightening face of a livid Professor McGonagall.

"Since you seem to feel comfortable enough to sleep in my classroom, I'm sure you gentlemen won't mind returning this evening for detention," she said, her nostrils flaring indignantly.

James managed to keep himself from groaning. Earning two detentions in one day was unusual, even by his standards.

McGonagall turned to Claudia, who was sharing a desk with Lily, and said, "I'm sorry, Miss McKinnon, but will you please switch places with Potter? Perhaps you and Miss Evans can at least keep him and Mr. Black conscious during this lesson."

James and Claudia gathered their things and did as they were told.

"Second time I've gotten stuck with you today," Lily muttered as James slid into the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his hair and stifling an enormous yawn. "I didn't mean to. This has just been a terrible day."

Lily raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

That was the closest they had come to having a conversation in nearly two months, James realized as Professor McGonagall passed around a crate of the live white mice they were supposed to be Transfiguring into frogs. He wished he knew what to say to smooth things over.

Lily and James worked in silence for a time, both acutely aware of the awkwardness of the situation. Finally, Lily asked something that had been nagging at her.

"That was quite an interesting exchange in the Great Hall earlier. What on earth did you do to Andrea? Did she catch you snogging another girl?"

James grimaced, recalling the row that had taken place at lunch that day. It had ended with Andrea loudly and dramatically breaking up with him in front of the entire student body.

"Things just weren't working out between us," he lied. There was no way he was going to admit that he had distractedly called Andrea "Lily" while he was trying not to fall asleep in his mashed potatoes. "There was no other girl. I'm not that much of a prat," he added, feeling slightly insulted that she had assumed he was cheating.

Lily really wanted to retort, _"Since when?" _but she contented herself with, "I was just curious."

There was a moment's pause, during which James successfully turned his mouse into a frog. Then, forcing himself to swallow his pride, he said, "Listen, Evans, I'm sorry about what I said on the train. It was stupid and out of order, and I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Lily stared at him in disbelief. Had the arrogant James Potter really just admitted a mistake?

She shrugged, not quite sure what to say. "Oh, that's okay. I probably overreacted a bit."

James took a deep breath, feeling he might as well lay all the cards on the table. "Look, if I lay off you and stop being such an idiot all the time, do you, er, well, d'you think we could be friends?"

Lily seemed to consider him for a moment, then she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think that would work. Friendship is good. We could at least give it a try."

James grinned. "Great! That's really...er, I mean...well, thanks, Evans!"

Lily sighed and shook her head. "If we're going to be friends, there's one condition."

James's smile faltered the tiniest bit. "What's that?"

"Call me by my name!"

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	7. In the Common Room

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!! Here's another chapter for you._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter six!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 7: In the Common Room~**_

Having spent six years fighting like cat and dog, Lily and James were surprised at how easily they could get along. Deep down, James still harbored a crush on her, but he decided that friendship was a better place to start than incessant teasing. Lily was glad to trade time formerly spent arguing for time spent laughing at James's jokes and antics. The fact that he and Sirius were the most popular students at Hogwarts was a bit of an added bonus.

As November blew in, cold and rainy, the seventh year students found themselves swamped by homework, constantly preparing for the next quiz, test, or two-foot-long essay. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Claudia, Alice, and Mary spent many evenings camped out in a corner of the common room reviewing Confundus Charm theory or practicing Transfiguration on several mice that had been smuggled out of McGonagall's class in Peter's bag.

Sirius and James often disappeared mid-way through these study sessions and returned twenty minutes later with a warm pumpkin pie or a batch of freshly-baked cookies. Lily was sure they were nicking the food from the kitchens, and she knew that, as Head Girl, she ought to tell them off, but she never did. She was glad to count the boys as friends now (not to mention that she enjoyed the snacks). Besides, Remus never seemed to have a problem with the blatant rule-breaking. Telling off their fellow students was his responsibility just as much as it was hers.

One particularly wet evening, James stumbled up to Gryffindor Tower after Quidditch practice, soaked to the skin and covered with mud. The first Gryffindor match of the season was the following day, and he had made the team run play after play in the driving rain for more than two hours. He would have kept them longer, but Chaser Martha McAlister had pointed out that if they hadn't all caught pneumonia already, the more and more frequent bolts of lightning were liable to fry them to a crisp.

"I just want to be absolutely sure we're prepared!" James had protested.

"We are prepared," Beater Michael Hanson had assured him. "We know you want to win, James, and we do too, but there's no point in holding practice if all your teammates end up dead!"

James had grudgingly agreed to let everyone go, but he had stayed in the locker room to review his list of plays one final time after the others had left. He knew the team was in fine shape, but there was no such thing as being _too_ prepared. He was especially concerned about his own performance, since he had never before played a game as Seeker. No decent Seekers had turned up at trials, so he had decided to switch from his usual position of Chaser and chase the Snitch himself.

As James reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he leaned against his broomstick and yawned, "_Icker ora-nah-oos_."

The Fat Lady stared down at him. "I can't let you in unless I understand what you're saying," she informed him smugly.

James rolled his eyes impatiently. "_Victor fortunatus_," he said, exaggerating each syllable.

"That's better," the Fat Lady muttered, and she swung forward to admit him to the tower.

The common room was packed, even for a Friday evening. Students sat in groups of four and five, playing wizard chess, swapping Chocolate Frog cards, or chatting spiritedly. Many of them seemed to be discussing the next day's match with great excitement.

James hurried up to his dormitory to put away his broomstick and change out of his muddy robes. He was very tired, but he wanted to spend some time with his friends before he went to bed. As he started back down the spiral staircase, he suddenly stopped and groaned. He had forgotten that he had promised to help Lily with their Transfiguration homework.

_We'll just have to do it another time, _he thought. _I'm way too tired tonight._

He reentered the common room and found Lily on a couch in their usual corner. Sure enough, she had several pages of notes spread around her, and a _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ lay open on her lap. As James came over, she looked up and said, "Hi!"

"Hi," he said. "Listen, I know I said I'd help you tonight, but I'm exhausted. I think my brain has been Vanished. I'm sorry, Lily."

"That's okay," she replied, smiling as he said her name. She still half-expected him to call her "Evans." "I figured you wouldn't really want to do it tonight." She gathered up her notes and tucked them into the book so James could sit down beside her.

"I just don't understand why I'm having so much trouble with this animal-to-animal Transfiguration," Lily sighed. "We did guinea fowl to guinea pigs way back during fourth year!"

James shrugged. "This stuff is harder. Mice are totally and completely different from butterflies."

"How come you can do it so easily?" she asked jealously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky."

She sighed again. "I suppose things will only get harder and harder from here on out. I'm really looking forward to studying Animagi. Though I expect you'll be able to turn yourself into a flamingo on the very first day."

"I doubt I'd be a flamingo," James snorted indignantly, but he decided he had better change the subject before he said something he shouldn't. He glanced around the room and asked, "What's going on with Sirius?"

Lily looked toward the fireplace where Sirius was sitting on an ottoman, speaking enthusiastically to the large crowd gathered around him. "He's been going on about Quidditch for nearly an hour, talking about tomorrow and making predictions for the whole year."

"He plays that Quidditch commentator card very well," said James, grinning approvingly. "It's not like he can make predictions better than anyone else."

"I don't think his audience cares much about that, seeing as they're mostly fourth and fifth year girls," Lily observed. "They're just hoping to get asked out."

"Well, there's not much chance of that," said James. "I think I've got a pretty good guess about who old Padfoot has his sights set on."

"Really? Who?" Lily asked, intrigued.

James shook his head. "I don't know anything for sure. It's just a suspicion. Anyway, here he comes."

Indeed, Sirius had managed to shake off his admirers and was approaching Lily and James. He flopped into an armchair adjacent to their sofa.

"So, Prongs, old chap, ready for tomorrow? What'll the damages to Slytherin be?"

"I sure hope we're ready. I can't stand losing to them again!" James exclaimed. "It was my fault we lost the match that sent Slytherin to the Quidditch Cup game last year. I should have benched Mason, I knew he'd screw everything up. Slytherin had excellent Chasers, and we kept them from scoring the whole time. If only Ben could have caught the Snitch, I know we could have beaten Ravenclaw in the final and won it all!"

"What happened?" Lily asked. "I forget."

"Ben Shanda, our Seeker, and my brother Regulus were neck-and-neck going after the Snitch," Sirius explained, "and from out of nowhere Mason hit this Bludger. He meant it for Regulus, but it hit Ben instead – knocked him right off his broom. And Mason wonders why he didn't make the team this year!"

"He's a right piece of work, that one. Told me he thought McGonagall would've made him captain after I 'failed to lead the team to victory,'" James said darkly, imitating Mason's thick Scottish accent.

"Whatever you do, make sure it's an exciting game. A good, long one, so I can talk a lot," Sirius suggested.

"Just for you, I'm going to catch the Snitch after about two minutes. You run your mouth enough as it is," James said, picking up Lily's Transfiguration book and chucking it at his best friend.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lily as her papers scattered everywhere.

James pulled out his wand and waved it lazily. "_Accio Notes! Accio Book!_"

The objects flew straight into his hand, and he stacked them neatly and handed them to her. "There. Good as new."

Lily shook her head. "James Potter, you are something else!" she chuckled.

He grinned. "Really? What am I?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." She glanced at her wristwatch and stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Already?" James asked, not quite managing to hide a very large yawn.

"Yes, _already_, if you want me to come see you flatten Slytherin tomorrow," she said. "You'd better get some sleep too, or you'll fall right off your broom. Of course, that would give Sirius plenty to talk about!" And with that, she turned and strode off toward the girls' dormitories.

James watched her walk away, feeling his eyelids begin to droop. He suddenly felt too tired to even move.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said. "I'm sure if you get in bed quickly enough, it'll be like she never even left."

That was all James needed. Inspired by the prospect of dreaming about Lily, he hoisted himself off the couch and started upstairs to his dormitory.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	8. Quidditch on a Full Stomach

_Thanks for being patient with me, folks. I've been trying to post this for several days, but ff.n wouldn't let me log in till now. The good news, though...now that Dance Concert is over and I've got my life back, I'll hopefully be able to post on a more regular basis. Enjoy!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter seven!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 8: Quidditch on a Full Stomach~**_

James woke the next morning, a bundle of nerves. His first thought was that a thousand tiny Golden Snitches must have taken up residence in his stomach during the night.

"Are you ready for the big match, Prongs?" Peter asked as he pulled his robes over his head.

James grunted an indistinct reply.

"It's not like it's the Quidditch Cup, Wormtail. It's no bigger than any other game," Sirius pointed out.

_That's right,_ James thought as he picked up his broomstick and began examining it carefully. _This is no different from any of the other matches I've played in._

But if that were true, why did he, the second-year Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, feel so incredibly nervous?

_That's exactly it,_ said a voice inside his head. _Since your third year, you've put everything you have into the team, but you have yet to win the Cup. In your first year as Captain, it slipped through your fingers once more. Today's game is the first of your seventh year, the beginning of your last chance._

"You know, Prongs," said Remus, watching in amusement as James scrutinized each and every twig of the broomstick's tail, "it's been in here all night. It can't possibly have been jinxed."

"We're playing Slytherin today. It can't hurt to be careful," James snapped. He knew full well that most jinxes, curses, and hexes would be undetectable to anyone but a charms expert or a broomcare specialist, but he took comfort in the ritual of checking the broom himself. When he was finally satisfied that no one had tampered with it, the Marauders headed downstairs for breakfast.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, James had been stopped by five people asking him if he was prepared for the match and four people telling him about bets they had placed on the game. Three of them were predicting a Slytherin win.

As he took a seat next to Lily, James declared, "Right. The next person who asks me if I'm ready for the Quidditch match is going to have their nose cursed off!"

"Good to know," said Claudia. "We won't mention it."

"Thanks," James said and then jumped as a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

"I do hope the team is ready to win today, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Professor Slughorn reminds me daily of last year's narrow defeat."

James helplessly rolled his eyes at his friends as she moved off to break up an argument at the Hufflepuff table.

Lily tried not to laugh as she dished eggs and bacon onto James's plate. "Let's talk about something else," she suggested. Her eyes fell upon the broomstick that James had laid next to him on the bench. "Tell me about your broom."

Now Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius said sarcastically, "That broomstick is his_ baby!_"

James ignored them and carefully picked up his most prized possession. "This is the Silver Arrow EF 180. It was the last model Silver Arrow made before they sold out to Nimbus," he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "My parents gave it to me when I turned sixteen."

"Could – could I hold it?" Lily asked rather shyly. "I promise I'll be really careful."

"Sure," James said, and he handed it to her.

Sirius and Remus exchanged knowing grins. James hardly ever let _them_ touch his precious broomstick.

James, who was very hungry, finally turned his attention to his plate. He was growing more apprehensive by the minute as eleven o'clock drew nearer. He hoped that tucking into a nice, big breakfast would calm his nerves.

As he finished his first rasher of bacon, someone called, "Hey, James!"

It was Gwen Jones, who was in her second year as Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"We made swift work of Hufflepuff two weeks ago. I think they're pretty much out of contention. So who will we be defeating in the final? You or Slytherin?" she asked boldly.

James took an extra-large bite of eggs and motioned that his mouth was too full to speak. If the food didn't calm the Snitches in his stomach, he thought, at least it could keep him from having to answer any more questions.

- - - - -

James sat by himself in a corner of the Gryffindor locker room with his eyes shut tightly. He was trying to recall every nuance of Slytherin Quidditch strategy from the past six years. _They'll commit any foul in the book_, he noted disdainfully.

"James?" someone asked, shaking him gently by the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his Keeper, Amanda Whitfield. "It's quarter to eleven," she said. "Did you want to say anything to the team?"

James looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him expectantly. "Yeah. Thanks, Amanda."

As he stood to address his teammates, his stomach gave an almighty lurch and he instantly regretted both his eighth piece of bacon and his fourth helping of eggs. As long as people had continued to come over and badger him about the match, he had continued to shovel food into his mouth.

James shook his head, tousled his hair, took a deep breath, and began, "Well, today's the day. We've been working at this for ten weeks, and we're more than ready. I don't think I've ever been a part of a more prepared team going into its first match. However, we're going up against a solid opponent. Sirius Black has been doing some scouting for me, and he says they've built up a tremendous offense. Their defense isn't bad either."

"Jason Undermere still rides a Nimbus One Thousand, though," Martha pointed out. "That old thing never gets faster than fifty-five."

"That's good to know, but it's nothing to base our whole game plan on. Just remember everything we've talked about – the tactics we've practiced and the plays we've run. I know I don't need to remind any of you what happened the last time Gryffindor played Slytherin." James paused as he himself remembered the heartbreaking loss.

Then he shook his head as if shaking off the memory and continued, "What I do want to remind you of are a couple of things about Slytherin's tactics. They'll do anything to mess you up when you're about to hit a Bludger," he said, turning to his Beaters, Michael and Andrew, "including blagging and blurting, so don't let anyone get near enough to touch your broom.

"And Amanda, two of their Chasers like to distract the referee with a minor infraction so the third can haversack the Quaffle. Just keep a close eye on the goal hoops."

Amanda nodded. "Will do. That's sort of my job anyway."

"We all know Slytherin's tough to beat," James said. "But we're Gryffindor. We can take any team, any day! Now let's go!"

"Lions for the Cup!" shouted Chaser Jared Smith, and everyone cheered as they stood and gathered their broomsticks.

As the team walked onto the Quidditch pitch, James looked down at the youngest member, Curtis Stowkowski, a second year. He was positively beaming.

"Excited?" James asked.

"Definitely!" Curtis exclaimed.

"Nervous?"

"Not a bit."

James smiled to himself. He had never seen another Quidditch player who was so young but had such talent and enthusiasm for the game.

As he reached the center of the field, James noticed for the first time how loudly the crowd was roaring. His stomach squirmed unpleasantly, and he once again chastised himself for overeating.

It seemed the whole school had turned out to watch. Even Professor Dumbledore was there, sitting at the top of the Gryffindor stands. He was talking to a wizard with short, black hair, whom James had never seen before. The man was wearing red and silver robes that identified him as a supporter of the professional Qudditch team the Wigtown Wanderers.

"All right, I want a nice, clean game from everyone," cautioned Master Whisp, the flying instructor and referee.

James briefly grasped hands with Arick Avery, the Slytherin Captain. Each glared at the other as if trying to knock the enemy out before the game began, and James's insides turned again.

"Mount your brooms," Master Whisp instructed, putting the whistle to his lips. "Three...two...one!"

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	9. A Great Catch

_Yay for Quidditch!! Yay for spring break!! Hope you all enjoy._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter eight!! (I wouldn't mind a few more reviews, though...not to be picky, but it might be nice...:) )_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 9: A Great Catch~**_

James kicked off and rose high into the air, already searching for any sign of the elusive Golden Snitch.

Sirius's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "And the game begins! Jared Smith of Gryffindor immediately takes the Quaffle. He's one of three new players for the Lions this year, and he's proving his worth right off. Smith passes to Martha McAlister – back to Smith – back to McAlister – she ducks a Bludger and drops the Quaffle – it's taken by Drake Rathly of Slytherin – he passes to Morris – Morris passes to – no, it's stolen by Curtis Stowkowski of Gryffindor! – Stowkowski to Smith – McAlister – Stowkowski – Stowkowski veers left, Slytherin Keeper Avery dives and misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

In the stands below, Slytherin fans booed as Gryffindor's supporters clapped and cheered, none louder than Peter, Mary, Alice, Claudia, and Lily. Remus simply stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-splitting whistle.

"Ten-nothing!" Peter whooped. "We'll win this game for sure!"

Alice laughed. "Don't count your Augureys before they're hatched!"

"James looks excited, doesn't he?" Lily asked, smiling as she watched him punch the air and turn a loop-the-loop in celebration.

"Yeah," said Claudia absently. "Now hush, I can't hear what Sirius is saying!"

As the crowd settled down, Sirius's magically amplified voice rang out again. "The score is ten-zero to Gryffindor, thanks to an excellent bit of flying by Curtis Stowkowski. He was really an excellent find for Captain James Potter this year. Stowkowski's only a second year, but he's got speed, and his small size makes him much more agile than the older Chasers."

"Not to interrupt your fascinating analysis, Black, but would you mind telling us what's going on _in the game?_" Professor McGonagall asked sarcastically.

"Not a problem," he replied smartly. "Rathly in possession of the Quaffle – he passes to Evan Schmidtke – Schmidtke streaking along toward the Gryffindor goal posts – he throws the Quaffle – come on, Amanda! – Yes! Gryffindor Keeper Whitfield lunges and makes the save!"

"All right!" shouted James. The queasiness in his stomach was disappearing, thanks largely to his team's excellent performance thus far. He watched as Jared took the Quaffle and darted off toward the other end of the pitch. Then James returned to his usual task, circling the action below and searching for any sign of the Snitch. He was grateful for the colorful commentary that kept him up-to-date on the rest of the match.

"Smith passes to Martha McAlister – she swerves around Morris and – OH! takes a Bludger to the ribs from Slytherin Beater Graves. That had to hurt! Morris speeds toward the Quaffle – but no, Stowkowski gets there first! And he takes off, weaving in and out – Slytherin's Chasers look like a bit of an embarrassment next to him, don't they?"

At Sirius's last comment, the scarlet-clad students burst into cheers and laughter, while those in green hissed angrily, some making violent hand gestures.

Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the air. "Black, your job is _not_ to insult the – DUCK!"

One of the Slytherin Beaters had sent a Bludger toward Sirius in retaliation. It hurtled over the commentator's box, catching the professor's hat and whisking it away.

Master Whisp blew his whistle furiously as Professor McGonagall shrieked, "I never! Bumphing toward a teacher!"

"Now, now, professor," Sirius said reprovingly, "it's _my_ job to say what's happening in the game! But yes, folks, that was a case of illegal bumphing, or deliberately aiming a Bludger into the crowd. McAlister takes the penalty for Gryffindor, she makes the shot, and we're back in play. Rathly takes the Quaffle and heads down the pitch –"

Still floating above the melee, James gritted his teeth in frustration. Slytherin was playing dirty, and there was still no sign of the Snitch. It looked like this was going to be a long game....

- - - - -

"And the score stands at Gryffindor ninety, Slytherin forty," Sirius reported. "Slytherin's Schmidtke races toward the goal hoops – Keeper Whitfield tries to block – oh no, she misses and Slytherin scores. Ninety-fifty to Gryffindor. Great try, Amanda, and better luck next time."

James swore and signaled a time-out. The game had been going for nearly five hours, and his players were starting to tire. Gryffindor had enjoyed a seventy-point lead at one time, but Slytherin was starting to battle back.

Master Whisp blew his whistle, and fifteen broomsticks streaked toward the ground.

As the team assembled, Amanda sighed, "I'm sorry, everybody. I really should have blocked that last one."

James held up an hand to stop her. "It's all right, you nearly had it. I know we're all getting tired, so we've got to pace ourselves. We're playing better than Slytherin, but I've got to admit they've got more endurance. Chasers, don't worry so much about scoring. We've got a decent lead and you'll exhaust yourselves with all the flying. Just keep the Quaffle away from the other team. Hopefully I can catch the Snitch soon and we can all go home."

"Were you after the Snitch when you were flying right at me earlier?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. It seems to like Beaters today for some reason. Every time Regulus or I have spotted it, it's been right by one of you four, and then you go to hit a Bludger and it disappears again," James said.

"So what should we do?" asked Michael.

"Nothing. Just stick to your job. I'll work around you somehow."

A shrill blast from Master Whisp's whistle indicated the time-out was over, and the players rose back into the air.

"And Jared Smith is in possession for Gryffindor," Sirius said, "as play continues in the longest Quidditch match Hogwarts has seen in at least seven years..."

"Can't it be over already?" Mary asked wearily.

Peter gaped at her in disbelief. "Quidditch doesn't end until James catches the Snitch. I thought everyone knew that!"

"I think he sees it!" Lily cried, pointing to the sky, where James had gone into a steep dive.

"No, he's feinting!" Remus said.

Indeed, James was. He figured the least he could do was try to get the Slytherin Seeker, Regulus Black, knocked out by a Bludger.

"And Black follows Potter, who looks as though he may have seen the Snitch," Sirius announced.

The ploy was working, thought James. He could see Michael and one of the Slytherin Beaters closing in on a Bludger, and he headed straight toward them, with Regulus close behind.

As he reached the Beaters, James realized two things at exactly the same time. The first was that the Slytherin was about to pull his bat back and prepare to swing. The second was that the Snitch was right there, following the Bludger's every move, as if it were attached by an invisible string.

In a split second, James pulled out of his dive, missing the bat by inches. A sickening _crunch_ told him Regulus was not so quick.

"My brother gets cracked in the face by Undermere, his own Beater," Sirius said, not even attempting to disguise his glee, "and Potter seems to be following that Bludger!"

James leaned forward, urging his broom to fly faster and faster as he rocketed after the speeding Snitch. He reached out his arm – _strech, now – almost there – almost –_

And then his fingers closed on the cold metal, brushing the Bludger that kept on going. James raised the struggling Snitch above his head as Gryffindor's supporters erupted into cheers and tumultuous applause.

"Potter's done it! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Sirius roared hoarsely as the rest of the Gryffindor team converged on James, celebrating in midair.

Down in the stands, Remus let out another long wolf-whistle while Peter jumped up and down.

"We won!" Alice and Claudia shrieked as they hugged each other.

Lily was still looking out at the pitch, grinning broadly as the players descended, their Captain lost somewhere in their midst.

"He sure is a great catch," she said aloud.

Mary looked at her friend with raised eyebrows. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said James sure made a great catch. You know, of the Snitch," Lily said nonchalantly, but she could feel herself blushing.

"No you didn't," Mary began, but Lily cried loudly,

"Come on! I bet there's a party in the common room!" and she took off toward the stairs.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	10. Avoiding the Issue

_I promise three updates this week. I swear!! Anyway, enjoy chapter ten...someone greasy and unpleasant shows up...take a guess._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter nine!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 10: Avoiding the Issue~**_

"Well," Lily said, yawning exaggeratedly and flopping onto her bed, "I'm exhausted! I think I'm going to sleep right away!"

Alice shook her head. "No way. You were perfectly animated down there with James."

"We were just talking about Quidditch," Lily said.

"For _four hours?_" asked Mary.

"I may be Muggle-born, but after six and a half years in the Wizarding world I do know some things about the game," Lily assured her. "But was it really four hours?"

"Yes," chuckled Alice. "You and James were too engrossed in each other to notice anything."

"I noticed things," Lily said indignantly. Then she grinned. "I noticed Claudia and Sirius over in the corner all alone."

Claudia snorted. "All alone – I wish! Every five minutes there was someone new coming over to chat."

"Why?" Mary wondered.

"Gryffindor just pulled off a huge win, didn't they? Everybody and their brother wanted to talk to James and Sirius about the match, but they weren't about to bother James. Everyone knows he's been chasing Lily for years," Claudia said frustratedly, "so they all decided to talk to Sirius."

"I'm sorry, Claud. They could have come and interrupted us," Lily said, but she was secretly glad no one had.

"Lily, you are so lucky!" Mary burst out suddenly. "You're brilliant, you're gorgeous, you're Head Girl, and the most popular boy in the whole school fancies you!"

Lily shook her head. "Rubbish. Sure, being Head Girl is nice, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. As for the rest, I'm no smarter or prettier than any of you three, and I can't for the life of me figure out _why_ James likes me. He usually goes for the shallow, featherbrained type that he can drag off to the Astronomy tower whenever he wants."

Alice laughed. "The Astronomy tower is so cliché. I'm sure James has found much more interesting places to snog girls around here." She turned to Claudia. "That reminds me, where did you and Sirius disappear to after the Quidditch game?"

"We weren't snogging," Claudia said, rolling her eyes. "We went to Hogsmeade."

"_Hogsmeade?_" Lily asked skeptically.

"Where do you think all the food in the common room came from?"

"I figured it came from the kitchens," said Mary.

"Some of it," Claudia said, "but what about the Chocolate Frogs and the Fizzing Whizbees? Remus and Peter went to the kitchens, and Sirius and I went to Hogsmeade. You know that statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor?"

The others nodded.

"Well, it's the entrance to a secret passage out of the castle. It leads right into the basement of Honeydukes."

"Are you serious?" Lily exclaimed.

Claudia grinned. "No, I'm Claudia. Sirius is the person I was with."

"Ha, ha," said Alice sarcastically. Then she looked at Lily and raised her eyebrows. "See? I bet you'd have loads of adventures with James."

"I bet I would too," Lily said, "if I liked him."

"_If_ you liked him?" Claudia snorted. "Lil, you're displaying all the classic signs of a crush."

"Flirting without realizing it," Alice said.

"Staring at him in class and then looking away when he looks at you," Mary added.

"That's ridiculous! I don't do that!" Lily insisted.

"_Denial_," chorused all three.

"I am _not_ in denial!" Lily said emphatically, reaching for her nightgown. "But I _am_ going to bed now."

"Avoiding the issue..." Claudia muttered as Lily yanked shut the scarlet curtains around her bed.

Lily tried to fall asleep right away, but her friends' words kept invading her brain, accompanied by images of James.

_I really was having a good time with him earlier, _she admitted to herself. Much of their conversation had consisted of James retelling every last detail of the grueling Quidditch match, but Lily had found she didn't mind. He had turned out to be an excellent storyteller, and his hazel eyes had lit up with passion as he talked about the sport he loved.

All feelings for James – romantic or otherwise – aside, Lily would acknowledge that he had captivating eyes. In fact, she had always thought he was rather good looking, even as far back as their second year.

_That doesn't mean I like him, though,_ she reminded herself. _There are much more important reasons than looks to like a person._

Of course, that was something James had never seemed to care about: he had spent the better part of the last five years dating all the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts. When a prettier one came along, he simply broke up with the current girl and moved on.

_He hasn't been dating anyone for over a month_, pointed out a little voice from somewhere in the back of her head. _Maybe he's changed._

Lily had to acknowledge that that was a good point. Ever since she and James had officially become friends, there had been no girlfriend. But she had thought James had changed once before, and it had turned out that she was wrong. Sooner or later he was bound to take up with someone else.

And really, that was okay, she decided. It was her final year of school, and she had N.E.W.T.s to study for and Head Girl duties to attend to.

_I don't have time to date anyone right now. I need to figure out how I want to spend the rest of my life._

Perhaps the sooner James found a new girlfriend, the better it would be. She would stop thinking about him, and everything would go back to normal.

Pleased that she had figured everything out, Lily rolled over and fell asleep at last.

- - - - -

As November turned into December, the weather became increasingly cold and rainy. Finally, the castle woke up one morning to discover that a thick, shining blanket of snow had blown over the grounds during the night.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mary asked excitedly as she, Alice, Lily, and Claudia crunched their way across the sea of white for Herbology. "The first snowfall is my favorite event of the whole year!"

"Oh, yes, it's just glorious. In three weeks we'll be sick of this and wishing for summer again," Lily grumbled.

"What's wrong with you, Lil?" Alice asked as they reached the greenhouses. "You've been so pessimistic lately."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Lily snapped. "I just don't see what all the fuss is about a lot of stupid snow."

"Look, the boys are already here," observed Claudia, and she hurried over to stand by Sirius.

Lily followed reluctantly, hoping James would not notice her. Her plan was not working so well; James had not found himself a new girlfriend, and Lily was growing tired of reminding herself of all the reasons why she couldn't like him.

James did, of course, see Lily come over with Claudia and the others, and he smiled brightly at her. She offered a weak sort of half-smile in return and quickly focused her attention on Professor Sprout, trying in vain to stamp out the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we will begin working with Sandropods," the professor said. "Now, I trust you all did the reading...Who can tell me the most common use for Sandropods? Miss Evans?"

"Sandropod pulp is usually combined with Mandrake juice and peppermint to make a salve for severe burns," Lily recited.

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor. Now, I have a Sandropod plant here in front of me," Professor Sprout said, gesturing to a round bush that was about eighteen inches tall. It was covered in white blossoms, and from each blossom hung an orange fruit that was the approximate size and shape of a kumquat.

"First you must pluck the Sandropod from the bush," the professor instructed, demonstrating. "Grasp the fruit near the top, twist it counterclockwise, and pull straight down. Then, holding your knife at a forty-five degree angle, slice the Sandropod open and gently squeeze out the pulp. If you squeeze too hard," she cautioned, "the Sandropod will explode. Can anyone tell me why this is a problem? Yes, Miss Nordin?"

"By itself, Sandropod pulp is highly corrosive and will burn through most substances, including human skin," Alice explained.

"Exactly. Another five points. Yes, Sandropods can be very dangerous, so you all need to wear your dragon hide gloves. I want groups of three working at each plant."

Lily rummaged through her bag in search of her gloves. When she found them, she looked up and realized that she and James were the only students who had not chosen a plant.

"A group of two? That's fine. You can work at the one over there," said Professor Sprout, pointing to the bush nearest the door.

_Oh dear,_ thought Lily, trying once again to drown the familiar feeling in her stomach. She picked up her bag and move across the greenhouse.

"Hi, Lily," James said.

"Hi," she replied, forcing herself not to look at him. She grabbed a Sandropod and plucked it from the bush.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She cut into the fruit and concentrated very hard on pressing out all the pulp. _It's like __squeezing a tube of toothpaste_, she thought, trying to keep her mind off James even though he was standing right next to her.

The greenhouse door suddenly burst open, and Severus Snape hurried in, followed by a rush of cold air. "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. I was talking to Professor Dumbledore," he said.

Professor Sprout nodded. "Yes, he told me you'd be a little late. Just take out your gloves and get started on the Sandropods. You can work here with Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

_Well, this is bloody fantastic_, James thought as he and Snape eyed each other murderously. He would have loved nothing better than to mutter a few well-chosen words toward his greasy-haired enemy, but he knew that would not win him any points with Lily. _I guess I'll just have to ignore old Snivellus and keep talking to her. With the way she's been acting, I don't know when I'll get another chance._

"Lily," he began tentatively, feeling some encouragement when she finally looked up at him. "Lily, are you mad at me or something?"

"No," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I'm wrong, but it seems like you've been avoiding me lately."

"Oh. No, I haven't," she lied, feeling incredibly guilty. She knew it had been terribly obvious at breakfast that morning when she had squeezed between Remus and Mary instead of taking the empty seat next to James.

"Look, I think I know what this is about," he said, slicing open another Sandropod. "It's not really a secret that I like you a lot. But we're supposed to be friends, right?"

Lily nodded. "Right."

Snape made a strange sort of grunting noise as he plucked a particularly large fruit from the bush. Lily and James ignored him.

"I would be thrilled if you had feelings for me," James continued. "I would be ecstatic; that would completely make my day. But I know you don't feel that way about me, and that's fine. I understand. I'm just really happy to be your friend, and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Lily smiled. "Okay."

_I guess he really has changed,_ she decided. _That still doesn't mean I like him, though!_

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and James howled in pain. Snape's Sandropod had exploded and the pulp had landed on James's shoulder. Without thinking, Lily whipped out her wand and shouted, _"Evanesco!"_ The pulp disappeared, leaving a smoking hole in James' robes and purple blisters on his skin.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Professor Sprout as she rushed over.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Snape, glaring at James. "I must have squeezed my Sandropod a little too hard."

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape, for your carelessness. Now let me see your shoulder, Mr. Potter...Well, it could be much worse, but I think you'd better pay a visit to the hospital wing."

"I think I'll be fine," James said unconvincingly. "Lily Vanished the stuff right away. It doesn't – _ah!_ – hurt all that much."

"Five points to Gryffindor for Miss Evans's quick thinking. But you're still going to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said sternly. "Now, march!"

"All right," James sighed. He picked up his bag, shot a scathing look at Snape, and winked at Lily. "Thanks for saving my life!"

She laughed. "Any time."

As she watched him set off toward the castle, Lily made no attempt to quell the familiar sensation in her stomach. _Who am I kidding?_ she wondered. _There's no use in denying it...I've fallen for James Potter!_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	11. Rodent Problems

_Here's another update, in honor of Fred and George's birthday!! :) Peter has trouble keeping his mouth shut, and everyone has some fun with Transfiguration..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter ten!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 11: Rodent Problems~**_

Christmas was quickly approaching, and all of Hogwarts was getting ready. The Great Hall was decked out in its usual splendor with a dozen towering Christmas trees and garlands of pine and poinsettias that were enchanted to never wilt or wither. The suits of armor were adorned with tinsel and crowns of holly. Even Peeves was getting into the spirit, pelting people with candy canes as he regaled them with his favorite naughty carols.

The only damper on the merriment was the news of several more attacks on wizards and Muggles alike. There was no doubt that they were the work of Death Eaters, and they had occurred at places as far apart as Edinburgh, Ross-on-Wye, Scarborough, and London, very near Diagon Alley.

"I reckon nobody in all of Britain is safe anymore," students whispered in the corridors.

"It's all got to do with family history," others replied. "Don't know what You-Know-Who's got against Muggles, though. They don't bother me. Most of them don't even know we exist."

Each morning at breakfast Lily borrowed someone's _Daily Prophet_ and scanned the pages, praying there was no news from home. There was no denying now that her parents and Petunia were in danger. However, there was nothing that she could do to protect them while she was at school, so she kept her concerns to herself.

Aside from worrying about her family, Lily was happier than she had ever been. There was a week and a half left in the term, which included a Hogsmeade weekend. She and Remus had organized a gift exchange among the prefects, and everywhere she went people were buzzing with holiday cheer.

What made Lily the happiest of all, though, were the evenings she spent in front of the common room fire with James, helping him with his Potions while he tutored her in Transfiguration. When she finally managed to change a mouse into a newt, then into a kitten, then into a grasshopper, then back to a mouse, James' eyes sparkled and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Brilliant, Lily!" he cried. "That was really excellent!"

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly.

"You've improved so much," he said, "and really quickly."

Lily smiled. "Well, I've had a pretty good teacher."

James shrugged. "McGonagall's alright, I guess."

"I meant you, and you know it," Lily laughed, hitting him playfully.

"You're pretty violent for someone who's trying to seem grateful," he teased, holding up his hands as if to defend himself.

"I'm so terribly sorry," she said in a mock-serious voice. "Whatever can I do to make it up to you?"

"Actually, I can think of something," James began. "Lily, I was wondering if you'd like to –"

But he was interrupted by a high-pitched scream that rang out across the common room. Andrea Sloper, his most recent ex-girlfriend, was standing on a chair, looking pale and terrified. "There was a mouse!" she shrieked. "It just ran under the table!"

"Damn it!" James exclaimed. "I forgot to put it away! I'm sorry, Andrea," he said, standing up. "It's my fault." He turned to the dozen or so other people in the common room. "Come on, everyone, help me out. If we all look for it, we'll find it faster."

The Gryffindors, except Andrea, dropped to the floor and began looking in corners and under furniture. Andrea remained perched on her chair, shooting angry looks at both Lily and James.

After about five minutes of crawling around on her knees, Lily paused and said, "This is ridiculous!" She stood, pulled out her wand, and called, _"Accio Mouse!"_

There was a frantic squeaking noise and the mouse shot out from a small hole in the wall near the entrance to the common room. Unfortunately, Peter, Sirius, and Remus picked that moment to climb through the portrait hole. The mouse hit Peter squarely between the eyes, and he toppled over in shock. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"Peter! Are you alright?" Lily exclaimed as she scooped up the mouse, which was trying to escape again.

"Yes," he said, sitting up and glaring at his friends, who were still guffawing loudly.

"Brilliant catch, Wormtail," James said, taking the mouse from Lily and returning it to the small cage he had fashioned out of old quills and Spellotape. "And good thinking, Lily. That was pretty stupid, all of us crawling around on the floor like that."

Andrea, who apparently felt she wasn't getting enough attention, stomped over and shoved her way between James and Lily. "James Potter," she shrieked, "what in the world were you thinking, letting that dirty creature run all over the place?"

"Andrea, I'm sorry. Lily and I were using it for Transfiguration practice, and I forgot to put it back in its cage. I was, er..._distracted_," he added, smiling cheekily at Lily.

Lily blushed and looked away. "It's just a mouse, Andrea. It won't hurt you," she said soothingly.

"I don't care!" Andrea cried dramatically. "Disgusting rodents have no place in the common room!" She turned on her heel and stormed off toward the girls' dormitories.

"Hey! What's wrong with rodents?" Peter called after her.

"Nothing. She's just upset," Remus said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"Rats are not disgusting creatures!" said Peter shrilly, so angry his pointed nose quivered.

"We know that, _Peter_," Sirius said pointedly. "I'm inviting a whole family of rats for Christmas dinner. Now why don't we all go to bed? We've got a big Charms exam in the morning."

"Good idea," agreed Remus, and he shoved a still-seething Peter toward the stairs.

Sirius gave James a significant look and followed the others up to the dormitory.

"Well, that was strange," Lily remarked. "Does Peter have a pet rat or something? Oh, is that why you call him 'Wormtail?'"

"Something like that," James said. "Listen, Sirius is right. We'd better get to bed if we want to do well in Charms."

Lily glanced at her watch. "But it's only eighty-thirty."

"You can never be too prepared! Anyways, I'd better get this little guy put away. He's had a pretty traumatizing night." He held up the cage, in which the mouse was sitting quietly, nibbling contentedly on the tip of a quill. It seemed completely unfazed.

James walked over to the fireplace and picked up his Transfiguration book. "Goodnight, Lily. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "Goodnight..."

James hated to leave her, and he felt especially terrible about how confused she looked. However, he knew there was going to be a very important discussion upstairs, one in which he needed to take part.

Ever since Sirius, James, and Peter had become Animagi they had had several close calls. They knew how dire the consequences would be if they were found out, so they had promised never to even allude to their animal forms in front of other people. The trouble was, as the other Marauders soon found out, Peter was not very good at keeping promises – or secrets.

- - - - -

"Five minutes left, everyone," announced Professor McGonagall. "Please return your classmates to their original forms."

"Come on, Wormtail, get me out of this," James said, gingerly feeling the whiskers that had sprouted from his nose. "I can't believe you turned me into a rabbit!"

"Well, it was the furthest thing I could think of from a –"

"I know, I know," James interrupted. "Just change me back already."

The N.E.W.T. Transfiguration class was studying partial human transfiguration, and James had been forced to partner Peter because McGonagall wouldn't let him work with Sirius anymore. Sirius was partnered with Remus.

During their discussion the previous night, the Marauders had agreed not to transfigure each other into anything resembling their true animal forms. However, James felt a rabbit was going a bit too far. Peter could have chosen plenty of other animals that were not cute and furry.

Peter picked up his wand. "What's the spell again?"

"_Regresio_," James said impatiently. He glanced across the room to where Lily was already gathering her books, looking perfectly normal. "Hurry up, Wormtail!"

"All right," said Peter. "_Regresio!_"

James immediately felt the whiskers recede. Something still felt strange, thought. He put his hands to his face – yes, the whiskers were definitely gone, and there was no more fur...

"Nice ears, mate," Sirius sniggered as he and Remus came over.

James immediately clapped a hand to the top of his head and felt two long, fluffy rabbit ears sticking straight up. He cursed under his breath, slung his bag over his shoulder, and set off across the room.

"Where's Prongs going?" wondered Sirius, who had expected to receive a mild jinx or at least a snappy retort.

"To talk to Lily, I reckon," Remus said. "I think he's going to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

That was exactly what James was planning to do, because it was already Wednesday and he feared that if he waited much longer it would seem like he was asking her at the last minute because he had no other date. He dearly wished, though, that his ears would return to their proper shape and size. Professor McGonagall had assured the students that any abnormalities would fade away within a few hours, but James wanted them to disappear now.

He caught up with Lily as she and her friends were leaving the classroom. "Hi, Lily," he said.

The girls turned and giggled at the sight of him. "Nice ears," Claudia chuckled.

"Thanks," James said sarcastically. "Transfiguration is _not_ Peter's best subject."

Alice glanced at Lily, caught James's eye, and smiled. "Lil, we wanted to ask Professor Sprout a question about the Sandropods before class, so we'll see you later."

"Right," chorused Claudia and Mary, and they hurried off.

Lily shook her head. "Very subtle, those three." Then she looked at James and raised her eyebrows. "So, how was the Charms exam? Were you rested enough?"

James felt terrible all over again about dashing out of the common room like he had. "Listen, Lily, I'm really sorry about last night," he began, but then he looked at her and saw she was smiling impishly.

"It's alright. I don't know what was going on, but last night was just strange. Why don't we forget it ever happened?" she suggested.

"Okay," he agreed, "except for two things. First, let's not forget your brilliant Transfiguration work."

"You're sweet," Lily said modestly.

"I mean it," said James, "and you must have done well today too, because Claudia doesn't have any left over feathers or a tail or anything."

Lily glanced at James' tall, white ears and stifled a giggle. "What's the second thing you don't want to forget?"

"Well, right before all that chaos started with the mouse, you asked how you could repay me for all of my _wonderful_ tutoring, and I said I had an idea."

"Which was –?"

James took a deep breath, hoped for the best, and said, "Lily, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

"Really?" James asked, feeling very relieved. "Er, I mean, good! That's great!"

Lily laughed. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could say no to a boy with bunny ears. That's just too much for a person in one day."

"They're rabbit ears," he corrected. "It sounds much more masculine."

"Not really. Any way you look at it, you've got long, furry ears growing out of the top of your head."

"McGonagall said they should be gone in a couple of hours," James said as they reached the front doors of the castle, "and if they're not, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," said Lily, "because I'd look awfully silly walking around town this weekend with a half-rabbit, no matter how handsome he was."

There was a pause and they shared a smile, each trying to conceal how excited he or she was over their upcoming date. Then they both burst out laughing.

As Lily and James set off across the lawn for Herbology, something felt different. Perhaps it was a trick of the cold air and weak sunlight; perhaps they simply had an extra spring in their step. Anyone watching them, however, would have thought they were hovering, levitating slightly, floating across the snowy grass toward the greenhouses.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	12. First Date

_Look, I can actually remember to update this thing!! This chapter was particularly fun to write. I hope you enjoy..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter eleven!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 12: First Date~**_

Saturday morning found the four Marauders gathered in the common room, waiting for the girls. Sirius sat near the Christmas tree, changing its decorations into random objects. Remus looked on idly, while Peter watched with rapt attention. James was pacing in circles, periodically stopping to check his reflection in the window.

"Prongs, will you calm down? You're driving me mad," Sirius complained.

"Don't look at me, then," snapped James, but he stopped in mid-stride and collapsed on a scarlet sofa. Unable to sit completely still, he began running his fingers through his untidy black hair. Normally he liked the way it stuck up in every direction, but today it just looked stupid.

Sirius watched his best friend with amusement. "You'd think you've never taken a girl to Hogsmeade before, mate," he laughed.

"I'm not nervous," James said emphatically.

"No one said you were," Remus pointed out.

"You look kind of green, though," Peter chuckled, but his grin faded at a sharp glare from James.

"Lily is just like any other girl you've ever dated," Sirius said. "There's no need to get your wand in a knot."

"There's got to be something different about her," Remus said, "if she's making Prongs act like this."

James nodded. "Lily is different. She's –"

But what she was, the others did not find out. James closed his mouth abruptly and raked his fingers through his hair one last time as the girls descended from their dormitory. Claudia, Mary, and Alice were giggling profusely about something while Lily shot them all dirty looks.

When she saw James, however, her glare turned into a bright smile. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

James smiled back. "Morning. Everyone ready for breakfast?"

"Hang on a minute," Sirius said, still waving his wand. "I'm not finished yet."

"Nice decorations," Claudia said, grinning and nodding approvingly at the Christmas tree. Instead of baubles and stars, it was now mostly covered with trainers, forks, and cauldrons.

"He likes to have a little hand in the holiday cheer around this place," Remus chuckled.

"Hurry up, Padfoot," James complained.

"What's the rush, Prongs? It's not like you've got a date today or anything," Sirius joked, and everybody laughed.

"You lot can stay here and finish decorating," Lily said, "but James and I are going to go down and have breakfast."

"Right," James agreed, and he followed her out of the common room.

Neither Lily nor James would admit how nervous and excited they were for the day ahead of them. They both secretly hoped it would be a perfect day, free of potential awkwardness. Fortunately, it started out very well. Breakfast went as easily as any other meal they had eaten together during the past six weeks. When they had finished, they bundled up in cloaks and Gryffindor scarves and started down the long path to Hogsmeade.

The little village was positively teeming with people. Amid the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students and last-minute shoppers, groups of carolers strolled the streets and bell-ringing wizards stood on each corner, collecting donations for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Lily and James surveyed the scene around them.

"Where should we go?" James asked.

"We could go to Honeydukes," Lily suggested. "They always have special things for Christmas."

"Good idea," said James. "But do you mind if we stop at the post office first? It's just down the street. I'm waiting on a package."

"No problem," Lily said, and they set off.

The post office was busier than Lily had ever imagined it could be. While James spoke to a very frazzled-looking employee, Lily stood out of the way and admired the vast array of delivery owls. She particularly liked a large female with amber eyes and beautiful, tawny-colored feathers. _If I ever get my own owl, I want it to look like that one,_ she decided.

"Ready, Lily?" James called over the noise.

"Yes," she replied, and together they fought their way through the crowd and out into the street.

"Did you get your package?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "No, and that bloke wasn't much help. All he told me was that it has been sent, and the owl should be here soon."

"I'm sorry," said Lily.

"It's alright," he said with a shrug. "I just hope it gets here before we go home for Christmas. So...off to Honeydukes?"

"Actually, I've just remembered I need to stop at the Apothecary," she said, indicating the shop next door to the post office. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. This isn't because of that day I used some of your ingredients in class, is it? I said I'd take care of it if you needed more," he reminded her as they entered the odorous shop.

"No," Lily said. "This is for a bit of a special project I'm working on."

"It must be some project," James observed, watching Lily examine a tray of four-leaf clovers. Four-leaf clovers were very rarely used in potion making. They were also rather expensive, at two Galleons apiece.

When Lily had finished at the Apothecary, they finally set off for Honeydukes.

The sweets shop was by far the busiest in Hogsmeade. It was full to bursting with shoppers of every age, all stocking up on their favorite candies as well as admiring the special holiday treats. There were miniature marshmallow Christmas trees with twinkling gumdrop lights, delicate sugar-spun snowflakes, and candy canes whose stripes changed color as they were licked. In the center of the store, inside a glass case, was a Quidditch arena made entirely of marzipan, complete with spectators, enchanted balls, and fourteen players floating on broomsticks.

Lily and James made their purchases and then, taking hands so they wouldn't get separated, squeezed their way through the throng of people to the door.

"Where to now?" James asked.

"We should go up to the Shrieking Shack," Lily said.

A strange expression passed momentarily over James' face – was it worry or amusement? – but then he smiled and said, "Okay."

They walked up High Street toward the edge of the village, very aware that they were still holding hands. Lily was amazed at how natural it felt. She squeezed his hand to show her approval, and he squeezed back.

"Do you believe the haunted house stories about this place?" James asked as they neared the drab, overgrown building.

"I don't know," Lily said honestly. "Sometimes I just like to wonder who lived here once upon a time. How old is this place? What has it seen in its lifetime? What makes the noises the villagers claim to hear?"

"It sounds like you think about the Shrieking Shack a lot," he commented, another unusual look on his face.

"Not really. Mostly it's just when I'm in town. I just find it pleasantly creepy up here."

"'Pleasantly creepy?'" James chuckled. "That's a strange concept."

Lily shrugged. "I'm kind of a strange person."

"That may be true," he said, "but it's a good kind of strange."

"Thanks," she said, smiling and pulling her cloak more tightly around her.

Snow had begun to fall gently from the steel-gray clouds overhead. James and Lily both shivered as the wind picked up.

"Why don't we head back into town and get something hot to drink?" he suggested.

"Good idea," she agreed.

"We could go to Madam Puddifoot's, if you like."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "You really want to go to that fussy little place?"

James shook his head. "No, I really don't," he said earnestly. "I just thought you would. All the girls I've dated – I mean, not that I've dated a lot of –"

"Yes you have," Lily laughed. "James, you've dated more girls than any other person in the school, with the possible exception of Sirius. But that's okay," she added.

"It's not something I'm especially proud of," he said truthfully, "but those days are over." He slipped an arm around her waist, and she smiled up at him. "Just for the record, though, Sirius has had three more girlfriends than me."

"Good to know," she said as they started down the hill.

When Lily and James reached the Three Broomsticks, they found a strangely disjointed atmosphere. Little groups of people huddled around the tables, looking somber amid the cheery holiday decorations. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered.

"No idea," James replied.

From a table in the far corner, Mary stood and waved them over. They nodded at her, and James went to the counter to order two butterbeers while Lily crossed the pub to join Mary. Claudia, Alice, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were also there, looking very worried.

"What's going on?" Lily asked again.

"There were several more attacks by Death Eaters last night," Remus informed her.

"What? Where?" she gasped.

"Don't worry, Lil, they weren't anywhere near Somersby," Alice said soothingly. "I'm sure your family is fine."

Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then she said, "But wait! I read the _Daily Prophet_ this morning, and it didn't say anything about anyone being attacked last night."

Claudia shook her head. "The Ministry is keeping a short leash on the _Prophet _these days. It doesn't even print half of the terrible things that are happening."

"Who was attacked?" James asked, returning with two tankards of foaming, golden liquid. He handed one to Lily and took the seat next to her.

"Christopher Sotheby's family has all been killed, and so has Allison Little's father, and the Boot kids' parents have completely disappeared," Mary reported.

"Don't forget Martha McAlister," Peter piped up.

James paled. "What about Martha?"

Aside from being one of his Chasers, Martha lived in the town nearest James's house. The daughter of a wizard and a Muggle, she belonged to one of the few mixed-blood families in Godric's Hollow. And if the McAlisters had been attacked, what kind of danger had befallen the other residents, like James' parents?

"All we know is that they found the Dark Mark over her house. We don't know about her family," Alice told him.

"Your folks are alright, mate," Sirius said, correctly interpreting the panicked look on his best friend's face. "Your mum sent an owl. It came just after you and Lily left this morning. The note was addressed to you, of course, but I opened it because I thought you'd want to know," he added apologetically.

Now it was James' turn to be relieved. "That's okay, Padfoot. Thank you."

As Lily finished her butterbeer, she studied James' face. It was the first time she had ever seen fear behind his hazel eyes. Not sure what else to do, she squeezed his hand, and he offered a weak smile in return.

"It's getting late," Remus said, checking his watch. "We should get back to the castle."

The others agreed and gulped down the rest of their drinks.

Outside the Three Broomsticks, the sky was beginning to darken and the wind was colder than ever. The crowd in the village had begun to thin as weary shoppers headed for home.

"I had a great time today," Lily said through chattering teeth. She felt the day had been a perfect first date, right up until the news of the Death Eaters.

"I had fun too," James replied, but he could not help wondering if any aspect of their lives would remain untouched by Voldemort in the future.

Both feeling rather shaken, they leaned into the winter wind and, hand-in-hand, they started up the drive toward the school.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	13. Christmas Surprises

_Here's a Christmas-y chapter for you all, in honor of this random second winter we're having here. Seriously, a two-day snow storm in April?? Come on..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twelve!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 13: Christmas Surprises~**_

Despite continued reports of violence from Voldemort's followers, the Christmas spirit at Hogwarts was not at all diminished over the last few days of the term. If anything, the students and staff managed to generate twice as much holiday excitement as usual.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station with its cargo of students going home for Christmas, the younger children had so much pent-up energy that they were racing up and down the corridors of the train. The older students were content to simply breathe a sigh of relief, spend a few quality hours with their friends, and put all thoughts of school from their minds.

Freezing rain lashed against the windows, but the Marauders and company were warm and dry inside their compartment, albeit a little crowded. Sirius and Claudia were snuggled up in a corner, flirting shamelessly and ignoring everyone else. Mary was knitting a scarf for her mother's Christmas gift. She occasionally glanced up to watch Remus and Alice, who were playing a fiercely competitive game of Gobstones. Peter was leaning over the game board, supplying both of them with unwanted and unhelpful advice. James and Lily looked on, their arms around each other's waists.

"This is brilliant entertainment," James commented as Alice slapped Peter's hand away from the Gobstones at which he was pointing.

Lily nodded, yawning, and rested her head against James' shoulder. "I'm so glad we're on break," she sighed. "I'm going to go home and sleep for three days."

"Why so tired?" he asked.

"This has been the longest week ever. Professor Vector assigned us ten pages of computations and an analysis at least three rolls of parchment long. Who does that right before the holidays? Plus Head Girl duties have been a nightmare. Everyone seems to think that the last week of the term gives them license to do whatever they want." She looked up at James and glared. "Even seventh years who should know better."

He smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about." (A few days before, James and Sirius had been stealing Christmas cookies from the kitchens when they had discovered a group of Slytherin third years trying to figure out how to get inside. They had wasted no time in conjuring long strings of tinsel, tying up the younger students, and returning to Gryffindor Tower.)

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I didn't report you."

He feigned shock and insult. "Your own boyfriend?"

Lily shrugged. "Sorry. I was _not_ in a merciful mood. And you did break the rules, you know. It was

Remus who convinced me to let you off the hook."

"Thanks, Moony," James called.

"For what?" asked Remus, who had been concentrating on the game.

"For keeping my wonderful girlfriend from writing me up for a harmless prank on a bunch of nosy little Slytherins."

"No problem. She just – _yeaaarrgh!_" Remus yelped and jumped up as his Gobstones suddenly squirted him with a foul-smelling, inky-black liquid. "Bloody hell, Wormtail, I told you not to touch them!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Peter cried, looking mortified. "I was just trying to help."

"Well, do us all a favor and stop it," said Sirius from the corner. He sat up and pulled a face. "God, that smells awful!"

"It's like Dung Bombs and – and rotten cabbage," Claudia said, wrinkling her nose.

"You should try wearing it," Remus growled, still dripping.

"You're just upset that you lost," giggled Alice. She took out her wand, pointed it at Remus, and said, "_Tergeo!_" Immediately all the liquid was siphoned away.

"Good thinking, Alice," Mary said as she counted stitches.

"Yeah, thanks, Alice. At least we have _somebody_ intelligent around here," James said, glaring at Peter.

"Hush," Lily said, giving James a reproachful look. She felt sorry for Peter; clearly he felt terrible. Quickly, she cast about for a new topic.

"So, is everybody ready for Christmas? What kinds of traditions do you have? I've only ever been with Muggles on Christmas."

Her plan had the desired effect. The Gobstones mishap was soon forgotten as everyone eagerly shared their stories of magical feasts, enchanted Christmas trees, and exploding wizard crackers.

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into King's Cross station. There was a sudden flurry of activity as all the students rushed to say goodbye to their friends, heave their trunks and animals off the train, and find their families.

Lily hugged Claudia, Mary, and Alice and wished them all a happy Christmas. When she turned around to see to her trunk, she found that James had already magicked it onto a luggage cart with his own.

She smiled. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

He grinned back and bowed. "Not at all, milady." He started to push the trolley down the platform, but Lily stopped him.

"Wait a moment, James. I wanted to give you something, before we go meet our parents and all." She reached into her pocket and took out a small, gold box tied with a scarlet ribbon. "Happy Christmas."

James took the gift but looked at her worriedly. "Lily," he said, nervously rumpling his hair with his free hand, "I don't have your present. That owl-order package I was waiting for – well, it was supposed to be for you."

"Don't be silly, that's okay," she assured him. "I just want to see the look on your face when you open this. That's enough of a present for me. Now, go on."

"All right," said James. He untied the ribbon, opened the box, and took out a small, crystal vial filled with golden liquid. His eyes grew wide. "Lily, is this –?"

A tag was tied to the neck of the vial. He turned it over and saw, in Lily's curvy, flowing script, the words

_**Felix Felicis**_

"It is! Thank you!" he gasped. He knew how complicated a potion liquid luck was to brew. "Wait a minute, is this the 'special project' you were working on?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, and I had Professor Slughorn examine it to make sure it's okay. It's safe for you to drink."

"Of course it is, Lily, you're absolutely brilliant at Potions." James put the Felix Felicis back inside the box and tucked it safely into the pocket of his jacket. Then, slipping his arms around Lily's waist, he said, "I am, without a doubt, the luckiest guy in the whole world."

Lily looked slightly perplexed. "It's only a little bit of potion, you know. I could have made more but there wasn't time –"

James shook his head, smiling. "Just let me explain. The Felix Felicis is excellent, I love it, but it just adds to how lucky I was in the first place. I was already the luckiest person in the world because I've got you."

"You're so sweet," Lily sighed. "But I'm pretty lucky myself. Every girl at Hogwarts wants to be with James Potter, and now I know why."

"There's only one girl at Hogwarts that I care about," he said softly. "Listen, when your present finally comes in, I promise I'll get it to you somehow. But for now, I've thought of something else I'd like to give you."

"What?"

He didn't answer but leaned down and kissed her.

Fireworks exploded in Lily's stomach, and time seemed to stand still as she rose on tiptoe and leaned into James. Her arms wound around his neck, and his hands became tangled in her long, red hair.

As the kiss ended, Lily looked into James' hazel eyes and said, "That was the best Christmas gift I've ever had."

He looked back into her shining green eyes and said playfully, "I tried my hardest."

Lily looked around and realized that the platform was starting to empty. "We'd better get going. They'll wonder where we've gotten to."

"Padfoot will make something up," he assured her, but he took hold of the trolley again, and together they set off to find their families.

- - - - -

"Dad's absolutely fascinated with that chess set I got him," Lily laughed as she came into the kitchen.

"Well, dear, we're not exactly used to game pieces that move where you tell them," Mrs. Evans said, peering into the oven to check on the turkey.

"That's true. What can I do to help you, Mum?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Evans looked around. "The food is all set, as soon as Tuney finishes mashing the potatoes. Why don't you set the table? Use the Christmas china."

"Okay." Lily picked up a pile of plates and carried them to the table. She could have done the job in about five seconds with magic, of course, but Lily did a lot of things by hand at home. She knew Petunia was jealous of her abilities, and she often felt badly for it.

_What does it matter now, though?_ she wondered, glancing at her older sister, who was working at the kitchen counter. _She's hardly said three words to me since I've been home_.

"Tell me more about James, love," Mrs. Evans said, breaking into Lily's thoughts. "He seems like a very nice young man."

"He is," Lily said eagerly. "Let's see – he does well in school, his best subjects are probably Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's Captain of the house Quidditch team –"

"The what?"

"The Quidditch team, Mum. I've told you about Quidditch, you know, the game that's played on broomsticks –"

Lily's explanation was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell.

"My goodness, who could that be, on Christmas Day?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Lily, answer the door, please."

Lily put down the dishes and did as she was told. She hurried to the front hallway, opened the door, and gasped. Standing on the porch, amidst thousands of swirling snowflakes, was James.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in shock.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, of course I'm glad to see you," Lily said, feeling rather flustered. "You must be freezing! Here, come inside."

"For just a moment," James said, stepping into the house. Lily closed the door behind him. "I really can't stay, but I wanted to bring you something." He held up a small box wrapped in red paper. "Guess what _finally _came in this morning."

"James, you didn't have to come all the way up here, especially in this weather," she admonished.

"I know. My mum didn't want me to. But I really wanted you to have this today. Now, go on, open it."

Lily took the package, peeled back the paper, and opened the box. Inside, she found a delicate gold chain on which hung a crystal, tear drop-shaped pendant. Etched inside the crystal was an exquisite snowflake.

"Oh!" Lily breathed. "James, it's beautiful!"

He smiled, almost shyly. "I'm glad you like it. Here..." Carefully, he took the necklace from Lily and clasped it around her neck.

She stared at it for a moment, fingering it lovingly, and then she pulled James into a warm hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Dinner is ready! Come on, Lily!" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen.

"Just a minute, Mum," Lily called back. "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" she asked James.

He shook his head. "No. I'd love to, but I have to get home. My folks don't know I'm gone. Padfoot is covering for me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are incredible."

"That's our goal," he laughed reaching for the doorknob. Then he paused. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Carrier's charge," he said, and kissed her softly. "Happy Christmas, Lily."

"Happy Christmas, James."

Then he opened the door, stepped outside, and Disapparated.

Lily stared out into the snow for a moment until she remembered it was dinner time. Still fingering the necklace, she wandered back to the dining room, feeling slightly dazed.

"Who was at the door, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked as Lily sat down.

"It was James. I asked him to stay for dinner, but he had to hurry home. He just came by to give me my Christmas present." She held up the necklace for her family to see. "Isn't the snowflake gorgeous?"

Petunia looked puzzled. "Don't be stupid, Lily. That's not a snowflake, it's a heart."

"What?" Lily looked down and saw that her sister was right. Where there had been a snowflake before, a heart was now etched inside the pendant. She smiled. _Leave it to James to give me an enchanted necklace._

"Doesn't James live a very long way from here?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes, he lives near Godric's Hollow, a Wizarding community in the West," Lily said, "but that kind of

distance doesn't matter much if you Apparate."

"Freak," Petunia muttered, low enough that only Lily could hear.

"It's hard to believe this is the same James Potter you used to write me about, complaining that he'd turned your hair blue or cursed your quill so it chased you around the room," Mrs. Evans said. "Tuney, love, pass the rolls, please."

Lily looked at her necklace again, which still displayed a beautiful heart. "People change, Mum." She smiled to herself. "People can change a lot."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	14. Close Calls and Kidnappings

_Please enjoy..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter thirteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 14: Of Close Calls and Kidnappings~**_

"This has been the longest week _ever_," James yawned, stretching his arms into the air and bringing the left one to rest around Lily's shoulders.

"I agree," Sirius said. "I can't remember the last time I was this tired."

"You all need to start going to bed earlier or something," Lily suggested. "Remus has been sick, and the rest of you nearly fell asleep in Charms _and_ Potions on Wednesday."

"We were up late reviewing for Transfiguration," Sirius said quickly.

"But you're doing brilliantly in that class," Mary pointed out, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, I think McGonagall might actually be starting to like you lot," Claudia chuckled.

"They were – they were helping me," Peter piped up.

James, Remus, and Sirius exchanged a look of surprise. Peter had actually told a believable lie!

"You still ought to be getting more sleep. Especially you," Lily said, looking at Remus.

"I'm sorry you had to do all my Head Boy stuff again," he said.

"Oh, I don't mind," she assured him. "I'm just concerned about you. It seems like you get sick once a month."

Remus sent James a panicky look that clearly said _Change the subject!_ James thought quickly. "Is there any more butterbeer?" he asked.

"No," said Alice, as she held up an empty bottle. "I took the last one."

Claudia glanced around. "We sure did a number on the common room this time," she observed.

The others surveyed the scene around them. Scarlet and gold streamers littered the floor, and empty bottles seemed to have sprouted from every flat surface. Half-eaten Cauldron Cakes lay here and there, and periodically a soft _bang_ and a weary spark issued from one of the Filibuster's Fireworks that had been ignited.

"The house-elves will have a ball with it," Sirius said casually. "Besides, we deserved a good party after that Quidditch match."

James grinned and ruffled his own hair. "We did pretty well today, didn't we? Two hundred and sixty to zero in fifteen minutes."

"Hufflepuff got _flattened_," Peter said excitedly.

"I feel sorry for poor Shelby Howard," Claudia sighed.

"Me too," agreed Remus. "I'm sure she's an excellent Captain. She just doesn't have anything to work with."

"Fortunately, we have an excellent Captain and excellent players. I was really impressed with that Broderick Prewett who replaced Martha," Sirius said. "Especially since he's only been practicing for the three weeks since we came back to school."

(Martha McAlister and her sister had not returned to Hogwarts after the holidays. They had supposedly been sent to stay with an aunt in Wales. No one knew what had happened to their parents.)

"I was pretty pleased too," James said. "I wish Martha were still here, of course, but I knew we'd be fine with Broderick. He just barely missed the cut at trials in the fall. Besides, he's got Quidditch in his blood. His cousins Gideon and Fabian were the Beaters my first year on the team, and they flew like they were the Bludgers themselves."

Alice nodded. "I remember them. They were incredible."

"Probably the best Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen," James said as he tried to stifle another yawn. He hoped Lily would not notice.

Unfortunately, she did. "Bed!" she exclaimed, pointing toward the boys' dormitories.

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Just five more minutes?"

"You'll thank me when you wake up tomorrow morning, instead of sleeping till dinnertime and then realizing you've got a mountain of homework to do," she said haughtily.

"What are you, my girlfriend or my mother?" James muttered with a devilish grin. He ducked as she took a swipe at him, but he reached out and caught her arms, holding her still. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Urgh," groaned Claudia as she stood up. "If you two are going to get all cute, then _I'm_ going to bed."

"Me too," agreed Mary, and everyone else began to stand up as well.

Lily leaned in so the tip of her nose touched James's. "I win," she said smugly.

"Fine," he relented, "but only because I'm too tired to keep arguing with you."

"See? You should always listen to me," she said as she tilted her head and kissed his lips. "Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Lily." They shared one more kiss, and then they followed their friends up their respective staircases.

As the Marauders reached their room, Remus grinned at James. "Looks like you and Lily are getting on pretty well."

"Yeah," said James. "She's amazing."

Sirius affected a starry-eyed look. "She's beautiful and smart and fun and clever and pretty," he gushed teasingly.

"Shut up, Padfoot. I mean it, Lily really is the most incredible girl in the world," James insisted.

"None of the other pretty ladies catch your eye lately?" Sirius prodded.

"No. Lily's it."

"But you're always stringing another girl along," Peter chimed in.

"Well, I'm done with that!" James snapped. "Honestly, Wormtail, what the hell do you know about girls anyway? Lily is the only girl I care about anymore. I'm serious!"

"Actually, I am," Sirius quipped.

"Nice one, Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "What are you going to do for her birthday, Prongs? It's in two days, you know."

"I know," James sighed, "and I haven't got a clue. Everything I've come up with is stupid."

"Whatever you do, it had better be spectacular enough to top that necklace you gave her for Christmas," Sirius commented.

"Lily never took her eyes off you during the match today, and that necklace had a Snitch inside it the whole time," said Remus.

James nodded. He had noticed the necklace as well, and the fact that it had displayed a Snitch throughout the entire rest of the evening.

He sighed. "I've got two days to come up with something completely brilliant."

"Don't worry, mate, I'm sure you'll think of something," Sirius said reassuringly.

Suddenly a gleam appeared in Remus's eye. "I think I may have a plan..."

- - - - -

James and Sirius were crouched near the staircase to the boys' dormitories, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. The common room was empty except for a small group of fourth years in the far corner.

James glanced at his watch impatiently. "Where's Wormtail? He should be here by now!"

"Check the map," Sirius suggested.

With some difficulty, James shifted his weight and pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. He unfolded it and began searching for the tiny dot labeled "Peter Pettigrew."

"There! What's he doing all the way down by the dungeons?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know, mate," Sirius said, "but here comes Lily. I think we need a change of plan, and fast."

James groaned as Lily climbed through the portrait hole and hurried upstairs. "All right, Padfoot," he sighed. "I guess you've got to do it."

"Me? But I don't need any help in school," Sirius protested. "Wormtail was supposed to do it because he's an idiot."

"Well, the idiot isn't here," James reminded him. He checked the map. Lily's coming downstairs. You only have to keep her busy for about fifteen minutes. Just say anything."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled, crawling out from under the cloak. "Hi, Lily," he called as she reappeared in the common room.

"Hi, Sirius," she said, making a beeline for the portrait hole.

James quickly whipped out his wand and pointed it at her feet. She nearly stumbled.

"Darn shoelace," she muttered, bending down to tie it. Sirius took the opportunity to casually and conveniently position himself between Lily and the exit.

"You look like you're in a hurry," he commented nonchalantly.

"I am," she said, standing up. "I'm supposed to go on Head Girl duty very shortly, and I need to eat dinner before that."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Hey, did you understand what Slughorn was talking about today? About the differences between Bavarian beetle wings and Bulgarian beetle wings?"

"Yes, but can I explain it to you later? I've only got a few minutes."

"Okay. But I was just wondering, is a Bulgarian beetle a specific species, or is it just any old beetle from Bulgaria?"

James tried not to laugh as Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. _I probably shouldn't be enjoying this_, he thought, _but she's so cute when she's frustrated._

Sirius continued to pepper Lily with questions, and she became more and more agitated, until she finally pulled out her wand and exclaimed, "Sirius Black, if you don't let me go eat this instant, I'll curse your ears off!"

James threw off the cloak and shouted, "_Obscuro!_"

Lily shrieked as a thick blindfold suddenly appeared around her head. "James, is that you? What are you doing? Get this thing off of me!"

"Yes, it's me. Well done, Padfoot," he laughed.

"I'll curse you both," Lily threatened, pointing her want four feet to the left of the boys.

James gave her a peck on the cheek and snatched the wand out of her hand. "Now, Lily, you know it isn't safe to curse people when you can't see."

Sirius scooped up the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it into his pocket. "Have fun, Prongs," he chuckled. "I think I'll go down to dinner now. Oh, by the way, Lily, happy birthday!"

"James, take this blindfold off," Lily demanded as Sirius walked away. "I'm supposed to go on Head Girl duty. I'm not going to have time to eat now."

"Moony is doing your Head Girl things tonight. I have a romantic birthday surprised planned, if you'll come with me," James said, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

James withdrew his arm, knowing he shouldn't push his luck. "Please come with me, Lily. Don't make me Imperius you."

She scowled. "You wouldn't dare." She sighed and then said, "Promise you won't run me into anything or let me fall down the stairs?"

James smiled. "I promise."

"Fine." She held out her hand and allowed him to lead her across the room. "You know, kidnapping your girlfriend on her birthday is not particularly romantic," she grumbled.

"You'll appreciate it in the long run," he promised. He helped her through the portrait hole and led her down the hall.

"Thank you for having such predictable routines, by the way," he said. "We knew you would be in the library all afternoon. Watch out, we're going down some stairs."

"I'm glad I could be such a help in my own abduction," Lily said sarcastically. "Actually, though, this is kind of good. I've been wanting to ask you a question without everyone else around."

"Okay."

"Is there something wrong with Remus?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, glad that she couldn't see the nervous expression on his face.

"He's just ill so often. It's once a month, almost like clockwork, and you all acted so oddly when I brought it up the other night."

"No, Moony is fine," he assured her. "He just gets sick easily. It's nothing to worry about." At least the last part was true, he reasoned. _She doesn't need to worry. We've got the situation under control_.

"Okay," Lily said, apparently convinced. "Where on earth are you taking me?"

"Where do you think I'm taking you?" he asked smugly. "Watch out, step up here."

"I thought we were headed for North Tower...but now I'm confused. I have no idea what part of the castle this is."

"I _may_ have purposely tried to throw you off," he said evasively. "We're nearly there, I promise."

"Good," Lily said. "And I hope there's food. I think I could eat a hippogriff."

James laughed. "Yes, there's food. _Alohomora!_"

Lily heard the click of a lock and the faint creak of a door swinging open. A delicious scent filled her nose, something warm and inviting.

"_Evanesco_," James muttered, and the blindfold disappeared.

Lily looked around. They were in a room near the top of the Astronomy tower. In the center of the room was a table set for two, spread with all of her favorite foods. In pride of place was an enormous chocolate cake decorated with yellow and white sugared lilies. Flickering candles floated above the table, illuminating a large banner that read "_Happy Birthday Lily_" in gold letters.

"Merlin, James!" she gasped. "Did you do all this?"

He grinned. "It's always a good idea to make friends with the house-elves. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Is it worth getting kidnapped?"

She smiled coyly and twined her arms around his neck. "You know what? I think so."

"Good. Happy birthday, Lily," James murmured.

"Thanks," she said, and she leaned in for a long, lingering kiss.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	15. Trouble and More Trouble

_I know, I know, I know, I'm a horrible updater!! I'm so sorry!! But in honor of LeakyCon 2009, a.k.a. the best weekend of my life, I promise you many, many updates this week._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter fourteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 15: Trouble and More Trouble~**_

"Concentrate, everyone! Really concentrate on that happy memory," Professor Merrythought instructed as she meandered around the room. "Hold your wand steady, Mr. Corner, don't wave it around so. Focus, Miss Jones! Focus!"

The seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class had just begun trying to produce Patronuses, and some students were having more success than others. Alice had quickly managed to produce a sprightly raccoon, and James's was distinct enough to make out a pair of antlers. Sirius and Remus shot a lot of formless, silvery wisps from the ends of their wands, and poor Mary was making no progress at all.

Lily glanced at her watch. The class would be over in just a few minutes. She raised her wand again, determined to succeed this time. Concentrating hard on her happy memory, she took a deep breath and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Strands of silver exploded from her wand, swirling together to form a faint but concrete shape. It faded away quickly, but Lily smiled proudly. She had managed to produce a real Patronus, one in the form of –

"A dolphin!" exclaimed James, who had been watching his girlfriend intently for the last few minutes. "That's brilliant, Lily! I knew you'd get it today."

She smiled. "I got it thanks to you. My memory was the day you asked me to Hogsmeade."

James started to reply, but he was interrupted by Professor Merrythought. "Nice work today, everyone. Keep practicing your Patronuses for next time. Class dismissed!"

The sound of rustling parchment and happy chatter filled the room as the students gathered their belongings and headed off to their morning break.

"Hurry up, Claudia," Alice called. "You're taking forever!"

"I'm coming!" Claudia protested. "I wanted to try that infernal Patronus one more time. I swear, it's impossible!"

"You were close," Mary said. "Better than me."

"You'll get it next time," Sirius assured her.

The eight friends started toward the classroom door, reaching it at exactly the same moment as a group of Slytherins.

"Well, look at this!" Sirius said loudly. "Snivellus actually has some little friends."

"He's not worth it, Padfoot," Remus murmured.

Snape did not reply. For a fraction of a second, his eyes met Lily's, then they both looked away.

Everett Mulciber snorted. "Who are you calling 'little,' Black?" (He had a point. Sirius was tall, but he was shorter than Mulciber by a good four inches.)

If the question had been meant as a threat, it didn't seem to faze Sirius. James watched his best friend proudly, desperately wanting to join in. The only thing stopping him was Lily's vice-like grip on his right hand.

"I saw your Patronus today, Snivellus," Sirius continued. "What was that, a big old goldfish or something?"

"Shut up, Black," Snape growled.

"Maybe we should all just go outside for break," Peter suggested, glancing timidly at the Slytherins. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

Arick Avery, James's biggest Quidditch rival, grinned nastily. "Looks like Pettigrew is the smart one of this bunch." He gestured toward the door. "Ladies first."

Claudia took Sirius's arm and pulled him out of the classroom, and the rest of the Gryffindors followed. The Slytherins ambled behind them, obviously not finished yet.

"'Ladies first,'" Avery mused loudly. "You know, Rabastan, I'm not sure that applies to Potter's girl."

Lily felt James tense. "Forget it," she whispered. "Ignore them. I don't care."

"Definitely not," Rabastan Lestrange agreed. "Mudbloods are always last."

They had gone too far. Before Lily knew what was happening, James had wrenched his hand from her grasp, pulled out his wand, and spun around to fight.

"James, don't!" Lily cried, but it was too late.

"_Furnunculo!_" he shouted. Lestrange ducked out of the way, and the curse hit a nearby bust of Spencer the Spastic, reducing it to a mound of dust.

James blocked a hex from Avery as Sirius joined the fray, shooting spells at Mulciber and Snape.

"Stop it!" Claudia shrieked. "Damn it, Remus, you're Head Boy! Do something!"

Remus had been standing still as a statue, torn between doing his duty to the school and helping his friends avenge Lily. Finally, he pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Six other wands shot into his outstretched hand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" roared Professor Slughorn as he appeared at the end of the hall, his great belly bouncing as he puffed his way toward the commotion. "Lupin, Potter, Black, Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, to the headmaster's office, right now! No, that is _not_ serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital wing," he said as Mulciber began to protest, pointing to a cut on his arm.

Slughorn turned to Peter and the girls. Claudia was breathing hard, her eyes still burning with anger. Mary and Alice were hugging a sobbing Lily, while Peter stood a few feet away, looking incredibly awkward.

"Break is almost over," the professor told them sharply. "I suggest you get to your next class."

He returned his attention to the others and pointed down the corridor. "Move!" he said furiously. "And Lupin, give me those wands!"

Remus did as he was told.

"Thanks a lot, Moony," Sirius muttered scathingly. "He's a right git, don't you think, Prongs?"

James didn't answer. He was watching Lily, silently pleading for some gesture of understanding, a sign that she understood why he had done what he'd done.

Finally she looked up and saw him. Through her tears, her eyes narrowed, and she glared at him with the hardest, most murderous look he had ever seen upon her face. Then she turned her back on him and walked away.

James stared after her, feeling as though an icy knife had been plunged into his stomach. How could so many things go wrong so quickly?

"Potter! I said move!" Slughorn growled.

"Yes, sir," James mumbled, and he turned and followed the others down the hall.

- - - - -

James and Sirius returned to Gryffindor Tower late that night after finishing their first session of detention. James had been sentenced to helping Madam Pince re-catalog the entire History of Magic section by hand, while Sirius was stuck scrubbing out all the bubotuber planters in greenhouses four and five.

They found Peter and Remus sitting sullenly on their usual sofa in the corner, across the room from where Lily, Claudia, Alice, and Mary were gathered. (Remus had not been given detention because it had been determined that he had acted as Head Boy to try to prevent a major catastrophe. This greatly annoyed Sirius and James, but they had to admit it was the truth.)

"How was detention?" Peter asked.

"Awful," said Sirius. "Have you talked to any of the girls?"

"We tried," Remus said grimly, "but they completely ignored us."

"Great," Sirius muttered, dropping to the floor. "Hell hath no fury..."

James sighed. _Here goes nothing_, he thought, and he started across the common room.

"Prongs! Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"To apologize. She doesn't have to talk to me to hear what I'm saying."

Sirius snorted derisively. "Good luck."

The walk across the room was not terribly long, of course, but it seemed to last only a fraction of a second to James, who was frantically trying to compose his thoughts. Mouth dry, mind spinning, he approached the four girls. They were sitting silently in a circle, hunched over essays and text books.

Alice saw James first, and she nudged Lily, who looked up. Her expression darkened immediately.

"Lily, I know you're mad at me," he began. "I shouldn't have – wait, Lily, wait!" he called helplessly as she slammed her books shut and stalked away up the conveniently located stairway to the girls' dormitories. The other three followed, throwing searing looks at him over their shoulders.

James trudged back to the Marauders and collapsed next to Sirius.

"Nice try, mate," Remus said comfortingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Moony, I think I just made them angrier." James buried his face in his hands. "This is really, really bad. What are we going to do?"

The situation did not improve as the week wore on. The girls continued to ignore the Marauders during classes and meals. They took to spending any free time in their room. A perpetual ill feeling settled in James's stomach whenever he was in the same room as Lily. The morning after the fight he managed to get close enough to see an angry-looking flame inside her necklace. Later in the day he noticed she was no longer wearing it.

By Wednesday Lily was speaking to Remus again, although she made it quite clear that she was doing so only because she had to. This development brought the boys some hope, but it was short-lived. Thursday was a full moon, meaning Remus wasn't around.

James had hoped their monthly adventure would help take his mind off Lily, but it didn't work. As he, Sirius, and Peter crept back to Gryffindor Tower before sunrise, he couldn't help but voice his worries.

"It's been four days since Lily's spoken to me. _Solitarius_," he muttered to the Fat Lady, who swung forward without opening her eyes. "I've never been this miserable before. I don't know what to do without her. What if she never forgives me?" he asked, looking to Sirius for advice.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly froze.

"What the _hell _are you three doing?" asked a sickeningly familiar voice.

James gulped and turned to see Lily standing there, still in her pajamas, a quill in one hand. If she had been angry all week, it was nothing compared to the way she looked now.

"Lily!" Sirius said brightly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have a Charms composition to finish. You didn't answer my question," she growled, so menacingly that Peter whimpered.

James tried to smile. "Listen, I know this looks bad. Really bad. But we're going to explain everything, I swear. We just have to wait for Moony to get better so –"

"Don't drag Remus into this!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm going to have a nice little talk with him, by the way. We've been far too lenient with you three, and it's going to stop."

"Lily, you don't understand," Sirius protested.

"Stuff it, Sirius, I don't care. And don't think I'm not going to report this to McGonagall."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall burst into the room, wearing a tartan dressing gown and looking so distraught that Lily's words died in her throat.

"Where is Mary Macdonald?" the professor demanded.

"She's upstairs sleeping, Professor. What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

Professor McGonagall drew a shuddery breath. "The headmaster has just received word of another Death Eater attack. Miss Macdonald's parents have been killed."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	16. Realizations

_Another update so soon...I'm sure you're shocked. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter fifteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 16: Realizations~**_

For James, the rest of the day seemed to pass in a haze. He, Sirius, and Peter shuffled through their schedule, perfunctorily moving from place to place and talking very little.

Claudia, Alice, and Lily did not appear at any lessons. Judging by the tears that had poured down their stricken faces as they, along with Professor McGonagall, had escorted Mary to the headmaster's office, they were in no condition to be in class. Mary herself had been pale, wide-eyed, and silent, too shocked to register any emotion. She moved stiffly, allowing her best friends to lead her across the common room and through the portrait hole.

That night, James lay flat on his back in the darkness, staring up at the canopy above his bed. Despite not having gotten any rest the night before, he was unable to sleep. Sirius's heavy breathing from the bed to his left and Peter's nasally snore from across the room told him he was the only one still awake. Remus, as usual, had slept all day. He still didn't know the tragic news.

James sighed audibly and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He knew he was too worried to sleep; too many thoughts were coursing through his brain. He was deeply concerned about Lily and the other girls, but it was more than that.

For the first time, James realized, he had been personally affected by Dark magic, by its weapons of hatred, destruction, and death. His illusion of safety, his thin veneer of ignorance, had been shattered. Clearly, not a single person was safe from Voldemort's terrible power. Next time it could be him or his parents. It could be Sirius. It could be Lily.

James shook his head. _There's nothing I can do_, he thought. He was seventeen years old, not yet a fully qualified wizard, still a student at school, although school at least offered temporary protection. As long as he and Lily and all the others were at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, they would be alright.

_I've got to get some sleep_, James thought, yawning. _Maybe reading will help me settle down. _ Remembering that he had left the latest issue of _Which Broomstick_ on a table in the common room, he pushed back the curtains around his bed and crept out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

As he entered the common room, a strange sound caught his ear. Someone was crying. He looked curiously around, squinting without his glasses, and saw, curled up on a sofa in front of the smoldering fire, a figure clad in lavender silk pajamas. Her long, red hair cascaded over the edge of the couch, rippling as her body shook with sobs.

James tiptoed toward her. "Lily?" he asked tentatively.

"Go away," she said without lifting her head.

He sat down next to her. "Lily, are you okay?" _Stupid question_, he realized immediately.

"I'm fine. I said go away."

James shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving you alone like this." He gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but she didn't shrug it off.

They sat that way for a while. James racked his brain, desperately trying to think of the appropriate thing to say. Eventually, it seemed that Lily's crying had stopped. He decided to take a chance.

"Is Mary alright?"

"I guess so, considering," Lily said vaguely. She awkwardly brushed away a strand of hair that was sticking to her tear-streaked face.

"You can't possibly be comfortable like that," James observed. "Why don't you sit up?"

She did so without looking at him. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she mumbled.

Surprised, he replied, "You shouldn't be, Lil. You're as pretty as ever."

"That's sweet," she said, staring into the glowing embers, "but I know what I look like. I'm sure my eyes are bloodshot, my face is probably all red –"

"And you're beautiful," he interrupted emphatically. "I meant what I said." He thought it best to change the subject. "Why are you down here all alone?"

Lily sniffled. "Alice and Claudia finally fell asleep. I started crying again, and I didn't want to wake them."

"Is Mary gone?" James asked carefully, hoping the question wouldn't induce another flood of tears.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Dumbledore sent her and her brother and sister to the Continent to live with their Muggle grandmother. She's the only family they have left. I think she lives in Switzerland."

James sighed. "I didn't know she had any siblings. Come to think of it, I really don't know much about Mary at all."

"Her brother is a fourth year and her sister is a second year. They're both in Hufflepuff," Lily informed him.

"Oh. Well, they'll be okay, won't they? Now that they're out of Britain," he added, trying to inspire some hope, even if it was not really true.

Lily's lip trembled, and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

_Oh no! What did I say?_ James wondered frantically.

"Don't cry, Lily! I just meant – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again! I just –"

"No, it-it's okay," she stuttered. "It's n-not your fault. I'm just...just...Oh, James, I'm a horrible person!" she exclaimed suddenly, and the tears spilled over.

"No you're not! What are you talking about?" he asked, feeling very confused.

"I'm not crying for Mary. I'm so, so sorry for what happened, but I know she's at least safer than we are here. I'm crying for me," she sobbed. "It's terrible, but I can't help it. I'm so, so scared, James!"

"Oh, Lily." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and she buried her face in his chest. "I know. I'm scared too. But we're okay here at Hogwarts. Everyone knows Voldemort wouldn't dare cross Dumbledore –"

"What about when we leave here? What about then?" she demanded. "And what about my parents and my sister? If Mary's only half-Muggle, and You-Know-Who still – oh, God, I sound so selfish!" she cried in disgust.

"You're not selfish!" James insisted. "You're afraid, and that's okay."

Tears splashed down Lily's cheeks, soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He only held her even tighter. He had never before felt so affected by another person's feelings. He couldn't bear to see Lily so upset.

"Listen," he said, "I promise everything will be alright."

She shook her head sadly. "You can't promise that, James. No one can promise that."

He sighed. "You're right. But I can promise this: No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. I will protect you and your family with everything I have."

Lily sniffled and lifted her head. The hard, blazing look in his eyes told her that he unquestioningly meant everything he had said. "Thank you," she whispered.

James smiled and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't mention it." He paused and then said, "By the way, I really am sorry about Monday. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Lily agreed through a large yawn, "but the Slytherins _were_ being gits."

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked, suddenly feeling very tired himself.

"Are you going to explain to me what you, Sirius, and Peter were doing outside Gryffindor Tower at five A.M.?"

"Tomorrow. I swear, we'll explain everything tomorrow, when Moony is feeling better."

"Then I'll forgive you tomorrow," she said, leaning her head sleepily against his shoulder.

"Okay. I can live with that." He kissed her head as she took his right hand and twined their fingers together.

They lapsed into silence, staring into the last few glowing sparks in the fireplace. James stroked her hair until her breathing became deep and even, her body heavy against his. He kissed the top of her head again and whispered, "I love you, Lily." Then he closed his eyes, and he, too, drifted off to sleep.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	17. An Unexpected Question

_I had fun with this chapter...I love getting to throw my own twist on random canon. I'd love to know what you think!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter sixteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 17: An Unexpected Question**_

"Look out!" Lily shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut.

High above, James rolled effortlessly out of the path of an oncoming Bludger.

Remus chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "Lil, he's fine. James is the fastest person up there. How many Quidditch games have you been to?"

"The number of games doesn't matter, Moony," Lily said. "Bludgers will always scare me."

"That's what makes it exciting," Claudia laughed.

"That's easy for you to say," Lily retorted. "_Your _boyfriend is sitting in a chair in the commentator's box."

Claudia shrugged. "I can't argue with that."

Sirius's magically amplified voice echoed across the stadium. "And Liam O'Connor scores again," he said as Gryffindor's supporters groaned. "Ravenclaw leads sixty-forty. Remember, folks, these two teams will face each other in next month's Quidditch Cup match. As always, though, the winners of today's match will gain important points for their House."

"We need this win!" James muttered to himself, furiously scanning the action below him. He had checked the House points that morning; Gryffindor was in second place, trailing Ravenclaw by a tiny margin. Also, the cordial rivalry between James and Gwen Jones, the Ravenclaw Captain, was magnified by the fact that both teams were currently undefeated.

Thirty feet below James, the Ravenclaw Seeker suddenly dropped into a steep dive. Immediately, James flattened his body to the handle of his broom and gave chase.

"Gryffindor's Prewett passes to Curtis Stowkowski – and both Seekers are on the move! Alex McGovern has a good head start, but James Potter is right behind and gaining!" Sirius reported excitedly.

As James hurtled forward, he saw what had caught McGovern's eye: a glimmer of gold at the front edge of the Slytherin stands. He urged his broom to fly faster and faster – he and McGovern were neck-and-neck – James reached out his arm – and both Seekers skidded to a halt, realizing they had only seen the sun glinting off a student's watch.

"Too bad," McGovern said and rose straight into the air to continue circling the game.

_It's got to be here somewhere_, James thought, turning a few loop-the-loops to vent his frustration. Abruptly he stopped, hanging upside down. There was a flash of gold – yes, there it was again!

Before anyone had time to notice, James swooped down to the base of the stands, his toes brushing the grass, and captured the Snitch. He rose back into the air with his arm raised in triumph, while the ball's tiny wings beat helplessly against his fist.

"The Quaffle is stolen by Gwenog Jones," Sirius was saying, "and she – Merlin! _Potter has the Snitch!_ The game is over! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor section of the stand erupted into cheers and cries of triumph. The Hufflepuff students joined in, pleased to see Ravenclaw's Quidditch powerhouse defeated. The Slytherins were probably glad to see Ravenclaw lose as well but, on principle, they would never celebrate a Gryffindor victory.

James, still waving the captive Snitch, raced a victory lap around the stadium, pausing to circle smugly around Gwen. She nodded curtly and zoomed away.

Six scarlet blurs streaked toward James, and together the Gryffindor team floated to the ground.

James's friends were waiting for him at the edge of the pitch, and they dashed toward him the moment his feet touched the grass. Sirius thumped his best mate on the back as Remus exclaimed, "Undefeated!" and Peter shouted, "Lions for the Cup! Lions for the Cup!" James hugged Alice, Claudia, and finally Lily, whom he picked up and spun in a circle, kissing her deeply as he set her down.

"I like it when you win Quidditch matches," she giggled. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," James replied. "I like winning too. In fact, I like it so much I might just win the next–"

"_Ahem._ Mr. Potter?"

James looked up and was quite surprised to see Master Whisp and Gwen Jones. "Yes?"

"Would you come with me, please?"

"Okay," James said uncertainly. Lily looked at him curiously, but he could only shrug and follow the flying instructor away.

_What on earth is this about?_ he wondered, realizing that Master Whisp was heading toward the teachers' box. _I caught the Snitch fair and square, and if Gwen tries to argue... _He shot her a puzzled glance, but she too only shrugged, looking as confused as he felt.

"Abelard! Over here!" called a familiar voice.

"Ah, yes," Master Whisp muttered, and he shouldered his way through the crowd, stopping in front of Professor Dumbledore and a portly, black-haired wizard whom James was certain he had seen before.

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Congratulations to you both on an excellent match," he told the two perplexed Captains.

"Yes, just brilliant!" said the other man, seizing first Gwen's hand and then James's. "I'm so glad to finally meet you both!"

Master Whisp chuckled. "Slow down, Ken, tell them who you are first! Mr. Potter, Miss Jones, I'd like you to meet my brother, Kennilworthy Whisp."

James gaped.

"The Quidditch writer?" Gwen blurted.

Kennilworthy nodded. "Well, yes, although I haven't been writing lately. As you may have guessed, I am a big fan of the Wigtown Wanderers," he said gesturing to the silver meat cleaver emblazoned on the front of his robes, "and they've asked me to do some scouting for them."

James and Gwen exchanged another puzzled glance.

"Professor Dumbledore has graciously allowed me to make some observations at Hogwarts this year," Kennilworthy continued, and I must say, after all my time spent around Quidditch pitches, talent such as you two possess is a rare find indeed." He paused dramatically.

"Miss Jones, Mr. Potter, how would you like to join the Wanderers next season?"

- - - - -

"He asked you _what?_" Sirius exclaimed.

James grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "He asked us to play for the Wanderers," he said, as if he received such a request every day.

"What did you tell him?" Claudia demanded.

"Nothing. I don't have to give him a decision until the Quidditch Cup." He glanced around the common room, double-checking that they were alone. As before, the Marauders and company had stayed up much later than the rest of the Gryffindor partiers.

Remus looked amused. "You're not going to be able to keep this quiet, Prongs. You know Gwen will have told half the school by lunch tomorrow."

"I know," James sighed. "I just wanted a few hours without people pestering me about it."

"I still can't believe you met Kennilworthy Whisp," Alice said enviously.

"He's a Quidditch legend!" Peter put in, just in case the other six didn't already know.

"This is completely mad," James said, more to himself than anyone else. "I always dreamed about playing professional Quidditch when I was a kid, but I haven't thought about it realistically in ages."

He glanced at his girlfriend, who was staring into the flickering fire. "You've been awfully quiet, Lil. What do you think about all this?"

Lily looked up quickly, as if she had forgotten the others were sitting with her. "I think it's fantastic," she said with a smile.

James studied her skeptically. "Really?"

"Of course!" She sighed. "It's just kind of a wake-up call, I guess. We've got two months left at Hogwarts, and then it's _real life_. You just got a real job offer (a really good one, I might add), and I don't have a clue what I want to do after I graduate."

"That reminds me, McGonagall posted a notice on the board earlier," Remus said. "All Gryffindor seventh years have to meet with her about N.E.W.T.s on Tuesday. We've all been assigned a time."

"Thanks, Moony," Lily yawned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be all depressing, but it's late and the connection between my brain and my mouth has stopped working."

Sirius grinned. "Is there a connection?"

"Stuff it," Claudia ordered, poking him in the ribs. "Sorry, Lily, it's past his bedtime."

"I think it's past everyone's bedtime," Alice said. "I'd better turn in before I fall asleep right here."

The others nodded and mumbled their agreement,

"Wait, James," Lily murmured as the rest said goodnight and headed upstairs.

"Yes?"

"I really didn't mean to steal your thunder – or seem like I didn't care," she began.

James took her hand in his. "You didn't," he assured her. "I know you've got a lot on your mind. We all do. I thought I was finally starting to figure things out, but after today I'm right back where I started."

"It's for a good reason, though," she reminded him with a smile. "Professional Quidditch – that really is incredible. I'm _so _proud of you!"

"Thanks," he said, pulling her to him. "The future...It really is a scary thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I think we'll be okay. We'll figure it out together...somehow."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	18. Difficult Decisions

_Here's a chance to get inside James's head a little bit...Enjoy._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter seventeen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 18: Difficult Decisions~**_

James checked his watch as he hurried across the school grounds from the greenhouses. _Right on time_, he thought, heaving open the gargantuan castle doors and starting down the familiar path to Professor McGonagall's office. He had been there many times before for the purpose of arranging detentions, but he was not looking forward very much to this meeting either.

The Quidditch Cup match was nearly a month away, meaning that he still had plenty of time to come to a decision about the Wanderers. Even so, as he was headed to a conference with his head of House, he felt like he ought to have a much more concrete plan for his future than he'd come up with thus far.

Practically speaking, becoming an Auror made so much more sense. It was what he had been preparing for for two years, taking N.E.W.T.-level classes and studying hard (though probably not as hard as he should have).

But professional Quidditch – it was every Wizarding child's dream, and it only came true for a handful of people. James had the opportunity to spend every day playing the sport he loved while traveling all around the country.

_Yes, playing Quidditch for a living would be loads of fun,_ said a voice somewhere in the back of his brain, _but how much good will catching a flying ball do anyone in the long run?_ As an Auror he would have the chance to help people, to fight against the steadily growing forces of evil.

Either job would require enormous amounts of hard work and extremely long hours, leaving him with very little time to spend with his friends – or Lily.

_And how in the world does she fit into all this?_ James wondered, his head beginning to ache.

He looked around and realized he was standing in the corridor outside McGonagall's office. The door opened and Peter emerged, looking so uncharacteristically deep in thought that James decided not to say anything that might disrupt his friend's concentration. He watched as Peter scurried down the hall, nearly bumping distractedly into a suit of armor.

James shook his head and sighed. _By the time N.E.W.T.s roll around, we'll all be too loony to pass any of them,_ he thought, stepping into the office.

To his great surprise, the headmaster was also there, sitting in a straight-backed chair alongside Professor McGonagall.

"Have a seat, Potter," McGonagall said, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk.

As James obeyed, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Professor McGonagall tells me that you spoke two years ago of becoming an Auror. Though I daresay your ambitions may be somewhat different after this weekend's Quidditch match?"

James nodded. "Right now I really don't know what I want to do," he admitted.

McGonagall gave him a rare, small smile. "I'm sure that will be a difficult decision. Being recruited by a professional Quidditch team is quite an achievement. However," she continued matter-of-factly, "as we're here to discuss the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, perhaps we should review the requirements for Aurors." She pulled a thin, dark pamphlet from a stack in front of her.

"Let's see – you'll need at least an 'E' level on all of your exams to apply to the Auror Training Academy, and then there are the additional character and aptitude tests, as we discussed before. This is a highly competitive field, Potter," she reminded him. "Only one person was accepted into the program last year."

"I know," James assured her. He happened to be acquainted with the newest Auror-in-training; it was Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. He also happened to know that Alice wanted to become an Auror as well. If he were to apply to the Academy, he would be competing with her for admission.

Professor McGonagall opened a file that lay on her desk and began to peruse the pieces of parchment inside.

"You seem to be doing very well in Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but your Potions work is only 'Acceptable' at the moment, so you'd better put some good, hard work into Professor Slughorn's class before exams. As usual, your Transfiguration scores are well above average, but I would appreciate it if you and your friends paid more attention during class," she said sternly, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," James muttered dutifully.

McGonagall closed his file and folded her hands on top of it. "I must urge you, Potter, to take ample time to prepare for your N.E.W.T.s, regardless of the career you choose to pursue. The Wigtown Wanderers may not have any academic requirements, but it is senseless to put seven years of studying to waste. Now, do you have any questions?"

"No, I think you've pretty much covered everything," he said, beginning to stand up.

"Just a moment, please," said Professor Dumbledore.

Rather startled, James sat back down. He had nearly forgotten that the headmaster was there.

McGonagall made a small noise of disdain, and James glanced at her curiously.

"Professor McGonagall does not believe I should make the request I am about to make until after you have left this school," Dumbledore explained calmly. "Unfortunately, this cannot wait. We are rapidly running out of time."

James shifted in his seat, feeling very apprehensive. He could not imagine what Dumbledore could possibly want to ask him.

"I know you are a fine Quidditch player," the headmaster continued, "and I am sure you would make a fine Auror as well. However, I am asking you to consider another career path, at least temporarily.

"As you know, the Wizarding world is approaching a state of utter crisis. The Dark forces are growing stronger even as we speak. Lord Voldemort" (Professor McGonagall gave a sort of involuntary shudder at the name) "is gaining more followers every day, whether by choice or by force.

"The Ministry of Magic has made a valiant effort, but it has achieved little success. I can no longer sit by and passively witness such destruction and terror, and so I have joined with a number of well-connected and immensely talented witches and wizards to form the Order of the Phoenix. We are committed to fighting against Dark magic in the name of all that is good."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to let James absorb all that he had said.

"This all – this Order and everything – it sounds fascinating, Professor," James said at last, "but what does it have to do with me?"

The headmaster smiled. "I am inviting you to join us. A young wizard of your caliber would be a tremendous asset to the Order of the Phoenix."

James blinked. "Are you serious?" he blurted.

"Quite," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, "though not as much as your friend Mr. Black, if you'll pardon the pun."

At this, Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I do have other appointments this afternoon," she said crisply.

"Yes, Minerva, I'm nearly done." Turning back to James, he said, "I am not asking for your answer right now. You have many important decisions to make in the coming weeks, and so I urge you to seek your parents' advice. Consider what Professor McGonagall has told you today. Consult with your friends, whom I have also asked to join the Order, though I must ask that your discussions do not take place in public. And James," he said, now staring intensely into the teenager's eyes, "remember that, in the end, _you_ are the one who must be satisfied with your decision."

- - - - -

"The Order of the Phoenix," Lily mused aloud, absently fingering the gold fringe that trimmed the curtains around the Gryffindors' four-posters. It had been nearly a week since the meetings in Professor McGonagall's office, and everyone had gathered in the boys' dormitory to discuss and debate their plans.

"What do you lot think?" Lily asked, leaning back against James.

There was a minute of silence while everyone considered his or her answer.

Lily looked around the room at her friends. Sirius was stretched out across his bed, his head in Claudia's lap. Remus reclined against his pillows while Alice perched near the foot of his bed. Peter lay sprawled on the floor.

"I think it sounds wicked exciting," Sirius said at last with a grin.

"I wish Dumbledore'd told us what they actually _do_," Claudia sighed.

"They fight You-Know-Who," Peter said helpfully.

James rolled his eyes. "We already knew _that_, Wormtail."

"I expect we won't find out any details until we actually join," Alice said sensibly, "but it's probably a lot of reconnaissance and trying to infiltrate the Death Eaters."

"You reckon you'll join up, Moony?" James asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. I want to do all I can to help, and besides, it's not like I've got a better offer. People generally aren't too keen on hiring werewolves."

"What about you, Prongs?" asked Claudia. "Quidditch or the Order?"

"Or are you still thinking about becoming an Auror?" Alice chimed in.

"I honestly have no idea," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Of the three choices, Quidditch is probably the least likely to get you killed, mate," Sirius pointed out.

A very uncomfortable silence followed this statement.

"Maybe not, though," Sirius said, unsuccessfully trying to lighten the mood. "I suppose you could always get your head knocked off by a speeding Bludger..."

"Shut up!" all three girls cried in unison, glaring menacingly at him.

"Sorry," he muttered feebly, looking slightly ashamed for once.

Another heavy silence filled the room, finally interrupted by the growling of Peter's stomach.

"Can we go to dinner now?" he asked. "I'm starving."

"I think we could all use some food," Remus said, and everyone agreed.

As they headed down the to the Great Hall, Lily and James fell behind the rest of the group.

"Have you made up your mind at all?" James inquired, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I think I'm starting to," she answered slowly. "I think I might do it. I might accept Dumbledore's offer."

James made no reply.

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes. "You're thinking about what Sirius said, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "How can I not? He's absolutely right. And it's probably a hell of a lot more dangerous out there than we actually know. I don't want to lose you, Lily."

"I don't want that either. I don't want anything to happen to any of us. But You-Know-Who is out to destroy all Muggle-borns, and that includes me," she reminded him. "As I see it, I've got two choices: I can either sit around and hope he never finds me, or I can do whatever I can to fight back."

James grinned in spite of his worries. "I'm guessing no one has ever accused you of being shy and retiring."

"Not lately," she chuckled. "Listen, like I said, I haven't made up my mind yet. But I can't help feeling like this is something I'm meant to do. And, you know, it's okay if we don't make the same decision," she added gently. "I love you, James, and that's not going to change any time soon, no matter what we wind up doing with our lives."

"That's good," he said, kissing her softly. "At least I know _something_ for certain."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	19. The Final Match

_It's the day of the Quidditch final!! Who will win?? What will James decide?? Read on to find out..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter eighteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 19: The Final Match~**_

James awoke extremely early on the day of the Quidditch final. He knew it must be very shortly after sunrise, but a glance out the window revealed only grim, gray light filtering through the steely clouds, adding a feeling of foreboding to the already odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Unable to go back to sleep, he dressed quietly and went down to the common room with his broomstick. He spent the next two hours examining the Silver Arrow more carefully than ever before and wrestling with the idea that today was his last-ever Quidditch match as a Gryffindor Lion. He had been striving for a place in the championship for nearly six years, and now that it was here, he couldn't quite believe it.

At breakfast James talked very little, playing out different Quidditch scenarios in his mind and ignoring the food Lily dished onto his plate. As soon as he could get away, he hurried across the grounds to the locker rooms, getting throughly drenched by a blinding torrent of rain in the process.

As the rest of the team arrived and changed into their scarlet and gold robes, the strange feeling in James's stomach morphed into one of determination and excitement. The atmosphere in the room was charged with contagious anticipation, and he could not help but fall into his usual pre-Quidditch euphoria.

The rain did not lessen; in fact it was nearly a full-force gale by the time the Gryffindors stepped onto the pitch. James sloshed forward through the mud to shake Gwen Jones's hand.

"What did you decide?" she shouted over the roar of the rain. All of Hogwarts knew she was planning to sign with the Wanderers, but James had kept everyone in frustrated suspense.

"Not telling," he replied with a grin. Then he stepped back and mounted his broom.

Master Whisp raised his whistle to his lips, and everyone rose into the air as the wind carried the sound away unheard.

"Allison Sharpton takes the Quaffle for Ravenclaw – she passes to Captain Gwen Jones – back to Sharpton – back to Jones..." Even with his magical megaphone, Sirius had to shout to be heard above the wind.

James sliced through the cold, silver sheets of rain, dipping almost as low as the sodden ground, then climbing till he was fifty feet in the air. In these conditions, his visibility was limited to approximately three feet in any direction, so searching for the Snitch required a lot more movement than usual.

"And Jared Smith of Gryffindor steals the Quaffle – he passes to Broderick Prewett – Prewett speeding along toward Ravenclaw's goal – he passes to Stowkowski – come on! – Stowkowski scores! Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

The rain's relentless roar was temporarily drowned out as half the spectators whistled and cheered. The fact that everyone in the stadium was sopping wet did nothing to curb the crowd's enthusiasm.

Lily scanned the gray sky, looking for James. She kept losing track of him in this weather.

"Do you see him?" she asked Alice.

"No...well, wait, is that him?" Alice said, pointing to the sky.

"Yes," Lily said, and she waved even though she knew he couldn't see her. With the other hand she absently fingered the necklace he had given her.

"It's a lion," Alice observed.

"What?"

"Inside your necklace. The last three weeks it's been alternating between a phoenix feather and a question mark, but today it's a Gryffindor lion," Alice explained. "Have you decided what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I'm going to join the Order of the Phoenix," Lily said proudly.

"What is James going to do?"

"I honestly don't know. We decided not to tell each other our final decisions until after he talks to Kennilworthy Whisp."

Everyone around Lily and Alice suddenly groaned and booed.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw just scored. Where have you been?" Claudia snapped.

"Sorry," said Alice. "We got distracted."

"How can you get distracted during the Quidditch final?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Peter added.

Lily looked at Alice, amused. "Right. Maybe we'd better pay more attention so we don't get our heads cursed off by our own best friends!"

"Good idea," Alice chuckled.

"Smith takes the Quaffle for Gryffindor," Sirius was saying, "and he passes to Stowkowski – Stowkowski swerves around a Bludger and –" Sirius cursed "– drops the Quaffle."

"Black, if you say that one more time..." McGonagall growled.

"Sorry, Professor, won't happen again," Sirius said lightly. "Blame the Slytherins, they taught it to

me."

James could not help but laugh as the Slytherin students hissed angrily. Most of them, he realized, were probably shouting the word right back to Sirius.

"Now, now!" Sirius said reprovingly. "Okay, back to the match. Sharpton carrying the Quaffle for Ravenclaw – she passes to O'Connor – he ducks around around a Gryffindor, couldn't tell who – and Ravenclaw scores."

James groaned along with Gryffindor's supporters. It was entirely up to him, he realized, to win the game. He knew his team and Gwen's were almost perfectly matched, and their Chasers could battle back and forth for days. Only a Seeker's sharp eyes could bring in the Quidditch Cup.

As the rain drove harder than ever, James's prediction proved true. Both Keepers were having trouble seeing and holding onto the Quaffle, and so the score climbed higher and higher. Neither team managed to hold the lead for very long, and neither team ever pulled more than twenty points ahead.

By the time Gryffindor was leading one hundred thirty to one hundred ten, James was exhausted. Besides his ever-vigilant search for the Golden Snitch, he kept having to duck, roll, and swerve out of the way of incoming Bludgers. Both teams' Beaters had realized that Seekers were now more important than ever, so that was where they were concentrating their defensive efforts. And while Bludgers were always dangerous, the rain was making their whirlwind path even more unpredictable than usual.

"Broderick Prewett picks up the Quaffle for Gryffindor," Sirius said, his voice clearly tiring from shouting over the storm. "We're two and a half hours into this eventful match, and there's still no sign of the Snitch."

_Don't remind me! _James thought frustratedly.

He glanced over his left shoulder and saw a dark silhouette through the curtain of water. Just as he'd suspected – Alex McGovern, the Ravenclaw Seeker, had grown tired of flying all over, searching for the Snitch on his own, so instead he was marking James's every move.

James shook his head angrily, annoyed by the laziness and surprised that his opponent had chosen such a poor strategy. James was now almost certain to spot the Snitch first – _if it ever decides to show up_ – and he knew he could out fly McGovern in any case.

"Jones intercepts the Quaffle for Ravenclaw," Sirius said hoarsely, "and she takes off toward the Gryffindor goal."

"That's it," James growled, and he sped off to lead Alex on a wild goose chase, praying his energy would hold out longer. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the plan was working – McGovern was following close behind.

He urged his Silver Arrow faster, feeling the furious wind whipping past his face as he climbed high into the air and then swooped back toward the ground. He sped down the pitch, trying to look like he had a specific destination in mind and hoping McGovern would think he had seen the Snitch. _Maybe I'll get lucky and run into it_, he thought wryly.

"Potter and McGovern are also racing toward Gryffindor's goal posts," Sirius reported.

James hurtled toward the stands, pulling straight up inches before he crashed into the screaming spectators. He flipped over to change course, noting in his brief seconds upside-down that McGovern was still speeding toward him.

As he righted himself, James felt something small, cold, and solid slam into his forehead, and suddenly it was as if everything were moving in slow motion. He looked up to see a tiny golden ball racing away from him and realized with a burst of laughter what had happened: he actually _had_ run into the Snitch!

He took off after it, unable to feel the rain or the blistering wind as everything around him continued to move at a quarter of its usual speed.

"Amanda, move!" James shouted to his Keeper as he chased the Snitch through the tallest Gryffindor goal hoop and back onto the main part of the pitch. He swerved around Gwen Jones, her face wide with shock as he barreled straight toward her, stretched out his right arm – _and caught the Snitch._

Such a roaring as James had never heard before filled his ears as the world returned to real time. He stared at the tiny gold ball in wonder, finally comprehending what had just happened as Sirius used the last vestiges of his vocal cords to roar, "GRYFFINDOR WINS! TWO-EIGHTY TO ONE-TEN, GRYFFINDOR TOPPLES RAVENCLAW! POTTER BRINGS HOME THE QUIDDITCH CUP AT LAST!"

And then James was lost in a laughing, shrieking, hugging mass of scarlet robes. As the team celebrated, slowly sinking to the ground, he kept the captive Snitch raised high in the air, unable to distinguish whether raindrops or tears were streaming down his face.

The entire student body poured out of the stands, converging on the champions as they reached the muddy field. Lily quickly gave up on trying to shove through the crowd and settled for jumping frantically up and down.

"I can't see anything!" she complained.

"Here," Remus said, and he scooped her up and deposited her on top of Peter's shoulders.

"Hey!" Peter cried indignantly.

"Thanks, Wormtail," Lily said distractedly. Under normal circumstances she would have felt bad and climbed down, but right now she wanted to see James more than anything in the world.

She beamed with pride, as James, sitting atop his Beaters' shoulders, accepted the Quidditch Cup from Professor Dumbledore. As he raised it over his head, his eyes were bright and he looked happier than Lily had ever seen him. She realized with a start that tears of joy were clinging to her own eyelashes.

James scanned the sea of faces in front of him and locked eyes with his girlfriend, who was currently taller than most everybody else.

"I love you!" she shouted, even though he was too far away to hear. From his smile, though, she knew he understood.

He looked down suddenly, as if someone short were talking to him, and then he glanced off to his left. Lily followed his line of sight and saw a stout, black-haired man standing with Master Whisp well back from the throng of students.

James handed the heavy, silver cup to an ecstatic Curtis Stowkowski and jumped down from his perch, disappearing into the chaos.

Lily suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Let me down!" she said, tapping Peter's shoulder. He struggled into a crouch and, with Remus's assistance, she made it back to the swampy ground.

"Lil, where are you going?" Claudia asked as her best friend rushed away from the crowd.

"James is making his decision!" Lily called over her shoulder. "Come on!"

Claudia, Alice, Remus, and Peter hurried after her, and they all stopped quite suddenly, about forty yards away from where James and Gwen stood with the Whisp brothers. They were too far away to hear what was being said, even though the rain was finally letting up.

"What's going on?" croaked a voice. Everyone spun around to see that Sirius had joined them.

"James is talking to Kennilworthy Whisp," Alice informed him tensely.

Lily bounced up and down on her toes in impatience, her fingernails digging into her own skin. After what seemed an eternity, James shook hands all around and started toward the cluster of his friends. He grinned broadly at Lily, holding out his arms, and she raced to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, despite the fact that he was caked in mud.

"Congratulations on the win, Captain," she murmured into his ear.

"Thanks," he replied, kissing her forehead.

A weak ray of afternoon sunshine filtered through the drizzling rain as they slipped their arms around each other's waists and started back to their friends.

"So," Lily asked casually, though she was dying to hear his answer, "am I dating a professional Quidditch player?"

James's face broke into the biggest smile it had worn yet. "No. You're dating a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	20. Breaking the Rules

_Here's an extra-long chapter to tide you over while I'm gone for a week and a half. Enjoy!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter nineteen!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 20: Breaking the Rules~**_

"Whew! Glad that's over!" James exclaimed, flinging his bag to the floor and flopping into a big armchair.

"Just think," Sirius said gleefully, "no more exams – _ever_."

"Speak for yourself, some of us still have Auror training," Alice commented. "Hopefully."

"Let them have their fun," Lily laughed. "The end of N.E.W.T.s only happens once."

"Yeah, unless you fail and have to repeat your seventh year," Peter muttered miserably. He had been so overcome with nerves on his Transfiguration practical that instead of changing his chipmunk into a bullfrog, he had turned the rodent into a gargantuan moose.

"I'm sure you didn't fail, Wormy," Claudia said comfortingly. "At least it was a bull moose. Maybe you'll earn some points for that."

"Not as many as I'll lose for it charging the examiner," Peter grumbled.

"Once Dumbledore got him down from the moose's antlers, the old bloke said it was the most fun he'd had in half a century," James pointed out with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, Peter. You can't change anything now," Lily said kindly. Then she sighed. "We really need to go out and celebrate. I can't believe McGonagall won't let us go to Hogsmeade tonight!"

She thought back to the previous evening, when Professor McGonagall had addressed the seventh year Gryffindors in the common room.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on nearly making it through your N.E.W.T. examinations. The other teachers and I have been – mostly – very pleased with your performance thus far," the professor had said, looking around the room.

"Second, I am well aware that it is a long-standing custom for seventh year students to sneak out of the castle and down to the village after they have finished exams. The staff have traditionally let this rule-breaking slide, but due to...current safety concerns, we will not tolerate the 'seventh year sneak-out' tomorrow night. There will be staff members patrolling the village," she had said, glancing pointedly at the four Marauders, "and any student they find will be severely punished."

"I know they're worried about safety, but seventh year sneak-out is a historic tradition!" Alice grumbled. "They all did it when they were students."

"This really is ridiculous," Claudia added. "You-Know-Who is not going to attack Hogsmeade. There's nothing there except a couple of pubs and a sweet shop."

Sirius chuckled. "You never know, Voldemort might go for Zonko's. I can see the _Daily Prophet_ headline: 'Ministry Tongue-Tied as Death Eaters Switch to Wartcap Chewing Gum.'"

Everyone laughed. Then Lily sighed again.

"I would still go if the teachers weren't watching the village."

"Me too," Alice agreed. "I went last year with Frank and his friends, and we just walked right out the front doors."

Sirius gaped. "What's this? Lily and Alice are willing to break rules?"

Lily shrugged. "We've been stressed about N.E.W.T.s for the last month, and now we're going to start worrying about leaving Hogwarts. We've got to do something fun at some point."

"Wow. I thought you were going to be a lot harder to convince," James admitted.

Claudia grinned. "Let me guess: you have a plan."

"When don't we?" Sirius asked. "Are you in, Claud?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"What about you two?" he asked Alice and Lily.

"Definitely," they said together.

"When exactly were you planning to tell us about this hopefully brilliant idea?" Claudia inquired.

"As soon as Moony gets back from his Care of Magical Creatures exam," James promised. He checked his watch. "Which should be over right now. Ladies, get yourselves ready for a night on the town!"

- - - - -

"Where are we going?" Lily whispered.

"This way. Down the main staircase," James said quietly.

"Down the main – Are we going right out the front door? Someone will see us!" she hissed.

James chuckled. "Lily, we're under the cloak. We're invisible."

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, remembering. Then she frowned. "I still feel like our feet aren't covered."

James glanced down. "We're fine. No one can see our feet. I promise." He looked at his girlfriend curiously. "Are you okay? You were so excited about Hogsmeade earlier, but now you seem kind of...upset," he said cautiously.

Lily shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about tonight for some reason. I can't explain it. I don't know, maybe McGonagall got me all nervous. I was thinking about what she said after you left the common room with Alice."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get everyone outside," James said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "When we were younger and smaller we could fit three or four people under the Invisibility Cloak at once, but now we have to go two at a time. But don't worry about tonight at all. You've been so stressed out over N.E.W.T.s. Tonight you can relax and have some fun. I promise you will have a good time."

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks. I don't know where this is coming from. I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to wind up as the only Head Girl in the history of Hogwarts to have her title revoked in the last two weeks of school."

James hugged her reassuringly. "Trust me, everything will be fine. You'll be with four professional mischief-makers. If you knew all the things we've gotten away with over the years..."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "I really don't _want_ to know."

He grinned. "Good, because I wasn't going to tell you."

They rounded a bend in the corridor and came to the top of the stairs. Suddenly Lily froze.

"Look!" she hissed.

James froze as well. Seated on a spindly wooden chair on the far side of the entryway, right beside the massive front doors, was Professor Dumbledore. He appeared to be engrossed in the newspaper that was spread across his lap.

James cursed under his breath. "What's he doing here? He wasn't there when I brought everyone else out."

"What do we do?" Lily whispered frantically.

"You stay under here, but keep a hand on my back so I know where you are. Just follow my lead," James directed, and before Lily could object he had ducked out from under the Invisibility Cloak and started down the stairs.

She hurried after him, trying to keep close enough to touch him but not stumble over the cloak.

James and the invisible Lily were barely two strides from the tall doors before the headmaster looked up.

"Hello, James," he said.

"Hello, Professor," James replied.

"Where are you headed this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked. Lily could have sworn his piercing blue eyes flickered toward the supposedly empty air where she stood.

"I left my dragon hide gloves in greenhouse five after the Herbology exam this morning," James lied smoothly. "I wanted to get them before it gets too dark outside."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I find it's good to know just where everything is. Especially in these uncertain times," he added, flipping a page in his newspaper. Lily caught a glimpse of a headline that read _Death Eater Activity Suspected in Northern Wales_.

"Of course," James agreed. He yanked open one of the enormous oak doors and twitched the shoulder on which Lily's hand was resting. The movement was nearly imperceptible, but Lily took the hint and slipped out into the warm evening air.

"I'd better get going," she heard James say. "It occurs to me that I'd better check on my broomstick in the broom shed as well. Enjoy your paper, sir."

"Thank you, James, I will."

James stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Lily? Where are you?" he called softly, squinting into the twilight.

"I'm over here. _Lumos!_" she muttered, poking her wand out from between the folds of the Invisibility Cloak. "Can I take this off now?"

"Yes," James said. "I think it's dark enough out here." He took the cloak from her and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"I think Dumbledore knew I was there," Lily said anxiously.

"That's impossible, Lil. Nobody can see through the Invisibility Cloak."

"And now he's going to be waiting for you to come back inside," she continued as if she hadn't heard.

"That's why I said I was going to check on my broomstick. It wouldn't make any sense for me to go back through the front doors."

"I don't know, James, maybe we should just forget about –"

But Lily's worries were cut off as James kissed her deeply. In an instant all the stress melted away, and she quite forgot about everything until James finally pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

James grinned. "To get you to be quiet for minute. You need to relax about this. We're ahead of the game; usually nobody leaves for seventh year sneak-out until eleven o'clock. There can't be too many teachers patrolling the village, because most of them will be working on the regular exams for next week, and we'll avoid the popular places where they'll expect us to go. We've been awaiting this tradition for years," he reminded her.

Lily nodded. The Marauders really had thought this plan through. That knowledge was somewhat comforting. Once she got to Hogsmeade, she was sure to have a good time.

She looked up at James and smiled. "I'm sorry I'm being so silly about this. I suppose I can afford to be a rebel for one night."

James chuckled. "That's the spirit. Now let's go," he said, taking her hand. "The others are waiting on us."

They crossed the dark lawn quickly. As they neared the Whomping Willow, its branches began to twitch and shudder. Then, suddenly, it was absolutely still.

"Thanks, Wormtail," James called in a low voice. A tiny, pale shape scampered across the grass and into the base of the tree.

"He must have seen us coming," James said to Lily. "His vision's a hundred times better when he's a rat."

He led her to a large gap in the tree's roots, where Peter-the-Animagus had disappeared. "There you go," he said. "I'll be right behind you."

Lily crouched down and crawled forward. Just as Sirius had described to her earlier, she slid down a shallow slope and landed on a soft, dirt floor. Being careful not to bang her head on the low ceiling, she stood up partway and moved a few steps into the tunnel to make room for James. He appeared moments later and took her hand again. They both lit their wands and started into the blackness in front of them.

"Does Peter have a lot of trouble seeing?" Lily asked, remembering James's earlier comment. "I'd never really thought about it before, but he squints all the time."

James nodded. "His eyes are really bad. Sometimes I don't know how he manages in class."

"Why doesn't he have glasses?"

James shrugged. "His mum can't afford them. Really, she can't afford much of anything. Wormtail's got about a hundred siblings, I can't even remember how many, and he's stuck right in the middle."

"Wow. I had no idea," Lily said. "That's got to be rough."

"He doesn't like to talk about it. He seems pretty desperate sometimes. I reckon he'd do just about anything to make his own way and get some recognition."

"Maybe he'll get a chance as part of the Order," Lily said hopefully.

"Maybe."

They hurried on through the tunnel, both stooped over awkwardly and somewhat painfully. Lily began to wonder if they would ever reach the end, when the path suddenly sloped upward and curved to the right. A glow of light was visible up ahead, and within a few minutes she and James were stepping into a small, dimly lit room.

Lily's eyes drifted across the dingy yellow wallpaper, the boarded-up windows, the thick layer of dust that covered everything except the five teenagers standing in the center of the room. "So this is the Shrieking Shack," she murmured.

Sirius grinned. "Welcome to our home away from home."

Remus glared at him. "I'm glad _you_ like it here. Can we please get going?"

Claudia glanced at her watch. "Yeah, we'd better. What took you two so long?"

"We had a little bit of a run-in with Dumbledore," James explained.

"Dumbledore?" Peter squeaked nervously.

James rolled his eyes. "Relax, Wormtail, everything's fine. Now let's go."

As the others filed out the front door, Lily looked around the disheveled room again, noticing details that had escaped her attention before. Most of the decrepit furniture was smashed beyond use, and unsettling dark stains marred the pale floorboards in places. It seemed there had once been an elegant candle holder on the wall above the fireplace, but now it was only a twisted lump of metal that drooped down to the mantle. To think that kind, mellow Remus had caused all this destruction...

She could feel him watching, waiting for her reaction as she stepped outside, so she immediately busied herself with checking that her shoelaces were tied properly. She didn't trust herself to be able to disguise the pity in her eyes, and she knew that pity for his lot in life was the last thing Remus wanted.

A sliver of moon was just beginning to rise in the sky as James and Sirius led the little group through the Shrieking Shack's rickety front gate and down the little path toward the village. The lack of light would have been helpful had they been trying to hide from someone, but this evening the roads were utterly deserted. They really must be ahead of the crowd, Lily realized. _Either that, or no one else was stupid enough to disobey their Head of House_, she thought wryly.

They turned down a side street and paused before a small, somewhat shabby-looking pub.

"The Hog's Head?" Alice asked dubiously, eyeing the slightly grotesque sign hanging over the door.

"They'll be checking for students in the Three Broomsticks," James explained. "I know this isn't ideal, but we can make our own fun."

"Besides, we can order firewhisky here," Sirius added. "I keep trying at the Three Broomsticks, but Madam Rosmerta won't let me, even though I'm of age."

"Probably because she knows you'll go off and do something stupid," Claudia laughed.

"Not if I only have one."

"Right," Lily said before the discussion could continue, "let's not stand outside all night." She shoved past everyone and into the pub.

"Lily, wait!" said James, reaching to stop her, but she was already inside.

She looked around the grimy little establishment. It was moderately crowded; many of the patrons were strangely dressed and sitting alone.

"Lil," James admonished gently, appearing at her side with the others right behind him, "you can't just barge in somewhere when you don't know who might see you. That's one of the first rules of –"

"What're you lot doin' out ternight?" boomed a voice that every Hogwarts student could recognize immediately.

Lily's heart sank. They were caught. She looked slowly up at the bar where Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, was sitting, taking up fully half of the counter. He was rather red in the face, holding a foaming metal tankard in one hand.

James and Sirius instantly pasted on their most winning smiles and crossed the pub confidently. Their friends followed apprehensively.

"Hi, Hagrid," Sirius said. "We're just out for a little night on the town. We thought a bit of celebration was in order."

"Ah, this'll be yer seventh year sneak-out, then."

"Exactly," James said. "So we'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone that you saw us here."

James's knees buckled slightly as Hagrid clapped a massive hand on his shoulder. "Gallopin' gargoyles, it's hard ter believe you lot are seventh years!" The corners of his black eyes crinkled as he smiled at Sirius and James. "It's going ter be mighty quiet around the castle next year. Go have yer fun. Don't worry, I won't say nothing ter nobody."

Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief. Beside her, Remus and Alice did the same.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Claudia said sincerely. "All right now, you boys get the drinks, and we'll get a table."

"Actually, I'll come with you," Peter said. "I'm not getting anything."

"Are you alright, Wormy?" Lily asked. He looked rather pale, she realized, and there was a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"My stomach kind of hurts. I'll be fine," he muttered.

"Are you sure?" Alice pressed, looking concerned.

"Yes!" Peter snapped irritably.

The three girls exchanged a puzzled glance but said nothing else. They selected a table near the back of the pub, and the other boys joined them a few minutes later. Remus was carrying two butterbeers, one of which he set in front of Alice. James and Sirius were each carrying a bottle of butterbeer and a tall glass of something orange and smoking.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

"We're celebrating, remember?" Sirius reminded her.

James glanced at Lily, wondering if she was going to object, but she merely shrugged and returned to wiping a thick film of dust off her bottle. "This barman's not big on cleanliness, is he?"

"I think I saw a goat behind the bar," Remus said. "I'm not kidding. This guy's an odd bloke."

"That he is," James agreed. "But now, since we're all gathered here, I'd like to offer a toast." He raised his glass, and the others followed suit. "Here's to us, the best friends Hogwarts has ever seen. Here's to our cause, fighting Voldemort and Dark magic in the name of all that's good. And" – his face split into a wide grin – "here's to two more weeks of irresponsibility before we have to grow up and face life!"

"Cheers!"

"That's right!"

"Hear, hear!"

They clinked their glasses and bottles together. James and Sirius each took a large gulp of firewhisky and immediately coughed and spluttered.

Remus and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"A bit strong, is it?" Remus asked.

"Just a bit," James choked out, still coughing.

"Wicked brilliant, you two," Claudia commented sarcastically.

"You drink some then," Sirius grumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Okay." She picked up his glass and took a long sip, pursing her lips thoughtfully as she swallowed. "It does have a bit of a kick," she allowed with a grin, "but really, I don't see what all the theatrics are about."

"Show off," Sirius muttered.

She shrugged and took a sip of butterbeer.

"I can't believe this year is almost over," Lily mused, tracing her finger around the lip of her bottle. "We're finished with school. Where did all that time go?"

"It's completely mad," Alice agreed. "There have been so many times when I was just ready to be out of here and living real life, and now I'm not ready to leave."

"But think of all the adventures that are waiting on the other side of Hogwarts," James said excitedly. "We're going to be part of the fight! We're going to defeat Dark magic and end Voldemort's reign of terror!"

"Don't say the name!" Peter whined.

"It's just a word, Wormtail," Remus sighed.

"Anyway, Alice," Claudia said happily, tapping Alice's ring with her index finger, "once you graduate, Frank can officially ask you to marry him."

Alice smiled. "That's true."

This was news to the boys. "_What?_" Sirius asked just as James exclaimed, "You're getting _married?_"

"Yes, eventually," Alice said, unable to conceal her joy. "We haven't made any plans yet at all."

Remus smiled. "Alice, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she said shyly.

Suddenly the butterbeer in Remus's hand clunked loudly onto the table. "Damn it!" he said softly.

"What?" James asked.

Remus nodded toward the door of the pub. "Filch!"

The others followed his gaze and saw, to their dismay, the school's crusty old caretaker peering around the dimly lit room.

"We're dead," Lily moaned quietly. "That's it, we're dead!"

"We'll get out of this, Lil. There's got to be a way out," Sirius murmured. "Somehow." He and James were staring at each other as if they were having an intense conversation.

Lily's insides felt as heavy as lead. Even with the Marauders' cleverness, she could see no escape. Then –

"Filch! What're you doin' out ternight?" Hagrid hollered from the bar.

Filch approached Hagrid with a sour look on his face. "I'm looking for students who might have slipped out of the castle tonight. You haven't seen any, have you?"

"Nah, the kids don't usually come inter the Hog's Head, do they?" Hagrid winked over Filch's head at the seven students sitting frozen with fear in the back corner. Then his eyes shifted pointedly toward the front door.

James and Sirius suddenly grinned triumphantly and flashed Hagrid the thumbs-up sign. Then they pushed their chairs back from the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily hissed.

"We're getting out of here," James replied. "Come on!"

"Well," Filch said to Hagrid, smiling nastily, "if you should see any rule-breakers –"

"Why don't yeh sit down an' have a drink?" Hagrid interrupted.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's business," Filch answered scathingly.

The teenagers inched quickly and quietly along the edge of the room, holding their breath as they crept right behind Filch. Finally they slipped outside, hearing Hagrid say, "Ah, Dumbledore won't mind if yeh relax a little...." as the door closed behind them.

"Well," Sirius said brightly, "that was easy. Where should we go now?"

"Er, I hate to kill the party," Alice said hesitantly, "but maybe we'd better just go back to the castle."

"I agree," Lily said, feeling a flash of guilt as James's face fell.

"But we haven't done anything!" Sirius protested.

"We did just have a _very_ close call," Claudia said gently. "Maybe we should go back."

"Wait, I think we should stay!" Peter said.

James looked at him skeptically. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I'm not," Peter said, "but it's our seventh year sneak-out. It just seems like it should be more than this."

Remus sighed. "I know, but the girls are right. We should call it a night."

"Fine," Sirius muttered, turning his back on everyone and starting up the road. "Let's go."

"Wait, Sirius," Claudia said, hurrying to catch up to him. Alice, Remus, and Peter trudged after them, and Lily and James followed a few yards behind.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way," Lily said softly, taking his hand.

James shrugged. "It's not your fault. The teachers wouldn't even care if it weren't for Voldemort and the Death Eaters." He scowled. "I'm going to throw one hell of a party someday to make up for all the good times Voldemort has ruined."

Lily laughed. "That's a brilliant idea! Am I invited?"

His expression softened. "Of course!"

She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Good."

"So, Frank and Alice are getting married," James said after a few minutes. "That's some big news."

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting," Lily agreed. "I've known since September." She sighed. "They're so perfect for each other."

"Mmhmm," James said absently. He had noticed Alice's ring before, but he had never thought about its significance. Frank and Alice were only months older than he and Lily. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to picture a ring on Lily's left hand. Were they ready for that kind of commitment?

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

His eyes snapped open. "I'm fine."

"Okay..." She eyed him skeptically.

"I am." He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist. "Really."

"Did you hear that?" she asked suddenly. "I thought I heard something strange."

"I didn't hear anything." James's mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of weddings and rings. He wondered if Lily realized how happy she had looked as she watched Alice earlier. "You never know, though," he said with a grin. "We're getting near the Shrieking Shack. They say there's a ghost..."

"Very funny," Lily said sarcastically. "Now I _know_ what makes –"

"_Expelliarmus!" _

The force of the spell sent Lily and James sprawling in the dirt as their wands flew away into the dark night. From a distance up the road came Claudia's scream and sounds of a scuffle.

"What's happening?" Lily whispered frantically.

"I don't know," James whispered back.

"We've got Potter and the Mudblood over here," said a harsh voice, and James's head snapped up. He squinted into the blackness, blinking until he could make out the shapes looming overhead – two tall, black-cloaked figures, their faces obscured by heavy, dark hoods: Death Eaters.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Sorry for that evil cliffie, but it had to be done..._

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	21. Captured

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know that was an evil cliffhanger and a long time!! I've been distracted; I've been flying through all the books before the movie comes out, but I've got a week left and I'm 200 pages from the end of OotP, so I think I'm doing okay. Anyway, here you go..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twenty!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 21: Captured~**_

"Get up!" ordered the taller Death Eater, the one who had spoken before.

James scrambled into a sitting position, doing his best to shield Lily from the dark figures. "What do you want from us?" he demanded.

The other Death Eater pulled back his foot and kicked James squarely in the ribs.

"Don't!" Lily shrieked.

"We said to get up!" spat the second Death Eater.

"I'm okay," James gasped to Lily, though in truth he felt as though a rib might have cracked.

They stood up cautiously, glancing around for their friends. The moonlight was too weak to even make out silhouettes.

"What do you want?" Claudia asked furiously from down the road.

"You are not in a very good position to be asking questions," a voice said smoothly.

The tall Death Eater shoved Lily and James from behind, and they stumbled forward along the dirt path. As they neared the other group, James counted three unfamiliar shapes.

_Seven of us against against five of them? This should be easy, if we can get our wands back._

"I'd like to know why the Head Boy and Girl are wandering around the village tonight," said a thin, wiry Death Eater.

"You shouldn't be here either, Avery," Remus said, scowling reproachfully.

"Shut up!" Avery growled, striking Remus across the face. "All of you, keep your mouths shut if you know what's good for you!"

"Let's go," said the Death Eater who had kicked James. From the way he kept looking around anxiously, James was fairly certain it was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Line up," ordered the black-cloaked figure who was rather smaller than the other four, brandishing his wand threateningly. "Single file."

The Gryffindors obeyed. James gently steered Lily in front of him, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. The Death Eater who had not yet spoken and who was holding the captives' wands made an odd, strangled sound, and a jet of red sparks shot from his own wand, burning the back of James's hand.

"Damn it!" James yelped, yanking his hand away from Lily.

"Stop it!" she protested. "There's no need, we haven't done –"

Avery flicked his wand; Lily's lips continued to move, but no sound came out. "I told you all to keep your mouths shut," he said nastily. "Now you're going to behave and follow me." He nodded to his accomplices. "You know what to do if they try anything."

Avery lit the end of his wand and started down the road. The Gryffindors trudged after him, first Peter, then Sirius, Claudia, Alice, Remus, Lily, and James. The other Death Eaters surrounded them, keeping their wands drawn.

They walked quickly past the edge of the village, beyond the little path that led to the Shrieking Shack, all the way to the base of the mountain. There they began a steep, upward climb over loose rocks and around massive boulders. Lily tripped a couple of times, and James reached forward to steady her, not caring what the Death Eaters might do to him. Each time James stumbled, the unspeaking Death Eater took the opportunity aim a kick at James's ankles or hit him in the back of the head.

Higher and higher they climbed, being forced to move faster and faster, until James could barely breathe. Clutching his aching ribcage, he noticed that the scrubby little plants on either side of the trail were beginning to thin out and then disappear altogether. He was wondering if this grueling ascent would ever end when Avery suddenly ducked into a thin opening in the rocky wall.

The others followed him inside. They were in a small cave, some thirty yards deep. An orange fire already crackled in the middle of the stone floor, throwing eerie, distorted shadows against the irregular walls.

In the firelight, James could finally see his friends' faces. Alice looked alright, but Claudia was sporting a small cut beneath her left eye, and dried blood trailed down Sirius's chin from a nasty-looking gash across his lower lip. A brilliant bruise was blossoming around Remus's eye where Avery had struck him. Peter stared straight ahead, looking unharmed, but his eyes were blank and vacant. The others' expressions registered fear, alertness, and determination all at once.

Avery turned around and gave a jerk of his head. The largest and smallest Death Eaters herded the captives toward the back of the cave. Then Avery spoke.

"How very convenient that we were all in the village tonight," he said, smiling dangerously. "We assumed, of course, that you four" – he indicated the Marauders – "would be stupid enough to come down here against the teachers' orders. We didn't expect the ladies."

"The more the merrier," Lestrange snorted.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Avery. "How very fortunate that we came across all of Dumbledore's little favorites together –"

"Precious Gryffindors!" the small Death Eater laughed mockingly.

"Stuff it, Bart," the big Death Eater grunted, shoving him roughly into the wall.

"– all of Dumbledore's prized students," Avery continued. "Even _you_, for some reason," he sneered at Peter, who looked down in shame.

"Perhaps you are wondering why we have any interest in you," Lestrange spoke again. "It's true, we normally avoid association with such an undesirable" – his eyes lingered on Lily and Remus – "lot. But service to one's master is not always a pleasant task, and the Dark Lord rewards his faithful. And so, favorites of that fool of a headmaster, tell us about the Order of the Phoenix."

Lily stiffened in surprise; beside her, James did the same. _How in Merlin's name did they know about the Order?_

"Tell us!" Lestrange insisted, his wand hand twitching.

"W-we don't know what the Order of the Phoenix is," Alice said quickly. "I've never heard of it before."

"Lying won't help you!" Lestrange shouted, striding forward and jabbing his wand into her sternum. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear as the Death Eater bellowed into her face. "We know the old fool's recruited you! Now tell us everything, or this cave will be the last sight you'll ever see!"

Lily, still under the Silencing Charm, waved her arms frantically. Avery rolled his eyes and casually flicked his wand. "Are you going to talk?" he demanded.

"We are in the Order of the Phoenix," she blurted.

The five Death Eaters exchanged a triumphant glance, their eyes shining through the slits in their hoods.

"Well, we're going to be in the Order," she continued. "But that's all we can tell you. We don't know anything else."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Lestrange hissed, turning away from Alice to stare venomously at Lily. "Names! Plans! Tell us everything, Mudblood, or –"

"I swear, we haven't been told anything," she interrupted. "Unless you want us to make things up, we're no good to you!"

Suddenly several things happened at once. Lestrange advanced on Lily, his wand raised; James darted forward as if to charge at him; the Death Eater who still had not said a word made a sudden, jerking motion; and the entire cave filled with thick, black smoke.

All around Lily, people were coughing and gasping, yelling and shrieking. She couldn't see a thing. She staggered forward, groping, trying to gather enough air to call out for James. A cold hand seized her own and thrust something between her fingers. Startled, she realized it was a wand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ she choked out, pointing the wand blindly into the clouds of smoke. There was a loud _thump_, and several bits of wood collided with Lily's body and clattered to the stone floor.

"On the ground!" she shouted. "James – Claudia – on the ground!"

"_Stupefy!"_ yelled Sirius.

Good, so he'd found a wand. It seemed the others had too. Spells were flying everywhere through the dense smoke.

"_Impedimenta!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Crucio!"_ someone cried, and Alice screamed.

"_Tergeo!"_ Remus finally thought to shout, and the smoke began to dissipate.

"Good thinking, Moony!" James hollered. Lily could see his silhouette through the thinning clouds now. Something moved behind him; it raised its wand and shouted, _"Archum Projecto!"_

A dozen tiny shapes hurtled toward James. Lily's heart lurched; she could see clearly enough to know that they were arrowheads, pointed and deadly.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she cried, directing the silver mist toward James. It cantered forward, shielding him, and as the arrowheads struck the Patronus they reversed their course, flying back toward the Death Eater who had conjured them.

The Death Eater seemed to be frozen, staring, transfixed, at the silver doe that shimmered in the air. Then he suddenly realized what was hurtling toward him. Just as he ducked, Claudia yelled, _"Stupefy!"_ and he fell over, smacking his head against the rocky wall.

Lily looked around and saw five black-robed figures lying motionless on the ground. The Gryffindors stared at each other in amazement. Somehow they had fought and won a duel, almost completely blind, and hadn't killed each other in the process.

"We did it!" Sirius cried gleefully. "Merlin's pants, I don't know how, but we did it!" Claudia and Peter whooped and cheered. Remus had his arm around Alice, who was shaking, her eyes red and watering. Lily and James crossed the cave quickly and silently, pulling each other into a tight embrace.

"You saved me," James whispered into her hair.

"It was nothing," she muttered, but she held him even tighter. Two tears leaked down her face.

"This isn't my wand," Alice said, and everyone held up the wand in his or her hand.

"That's mine," Claudia said to Remus.

"Here, Prongs," Sirius called, "I've got yours."

"We'd better get out of here," Remus said, once all the wands had been returned to their proper owners. "With all that noise and smoke, someone in the village may have noticed something."

"What do we do with them?" Peter asked, kicking a passed-out Death Eater.

"Leave them," Lily said. "They'll get back to the school somehow. We'd better just worry about ourselves."

Alice extinguished the fire, which had almost burned down to the coals, and everyone filed out of the cave. They moved as fast as they could down the mountain, but with only wandlight to show the way, the descent was even more difficult than climbing up had been.

"Are we going to tell Dumbledore about the Death Eaters?" Peter asked after a while.

"Of course not!" said Sirius. "We weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade tonight, remember?"

Peter's nose twitched. "Oh, right."

"Who conjured that Patronus?" Alice asked. "Right at the end of the fight."

"I did," said Lily.

"But, Lil," Claudia said, "your Patronus is a dolphin. The one I saw was –"

"A doe," James said quietly, with sudden understanding.

"A doe to go with a stag," Lily murmured, reaching back to take his hand. She laced their fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you too," James said, ignoring the punch that Sirius gave his right shoulder.

"This is a really big deal, Lily," Alice said excitedly as they finally reached the bottom of the mountain. They started down the path to the Shrieking Shack.

"Changing your Patronus!" Claudia squealed. "Do you know what that –?"

"_What_ are you doing here?" demanded an all-too-familiar voice.

The seven teenagers stopped in their tracks and gulped. Tentatively, Remus raised his lighted wand. There in front of them stood a seething Professor Flitwick, an extremely disappointed Professor Dumbledore, and the most formidable sight imaginable, an absolutely livid Professor McGonagall.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	22. Consequences

_First things first: How excited are you for the movie release?!?! Squee!! I am very excited, in case you can't tell. Now onto the business at hand...This is the second-to-last chapter!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twenty-one!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 22: Consequences~**_

"_Well?"_ demanded Professor McGonagall with a glare that gave Lily the distinct impression that her eyes might start shooting fire. She had never before been on the receiving end of such an expression from a teacher.

"Professor, I'm sorry," Lily began, wishing back everything that had happened that night. "I know we're not supposed to be here, but we were attacked! There are Death Eaters in a cave up the mountain –"

"Death Eaters!" Professor Flitwick squeaked in alarm.

"Yes," James said, "Slytherins!"

"Avery and Lestrange!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And Mulciber, I think," Claudia put in.

The headmaster's gaze swept quickly over the students in front of him, taking in Sirius's bloody lip, Remus's bruised eye. "Minerva," he said, "send them to the hospital wing and then come join us." Then Dumbledore whipped out his wand, and he and Flitwick brushed past the Gryffindors and, with surprising speed for their age, hurried up the road toward the mountain.

McGonagall took out her wand and muttered, _"Expecto Patronum!" _Then, waving the wand in a complicated pattern, she spoke to the silvery tabby cat that hung in the air.

"Poppy, Miss Evans, Miss McKinnon, Miss Nordin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin will be arriving in the hospital wing _very _shortly. Please clean them up and keep them there until Albus or I come for them."

She pointed her wand in the direction of the castle, and the Patronus slunk gracefully away. Then she turned to her students.

"You are to go straight to the hospital wing. We will deal with you later," she said ominously, and then she dashed off after the other professors.

The Gryffindors stared at each other for a few moments, feeling a mixture of relief and dread. Then Remus said, "Come on, Madam Pomfrey will be waiting for us," and they set off toward the castle.

"How much trouble are we going to be in?" Alice asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Loads. Although hopefully they'll be a little impressed by the fighting off Death Eaters thing."

"Maybe they'll be more lenient with us in the hospital wing," Claudia suggested.

"Not likely," James sighed and then winced. Now that the adrenaline was fading away, his ribs were really beginning to hurt where the Death Eater had kicked him. "McGonagall's still going to be furious. Dumbledore will just be really disappointed, which is almost worse than if he got really mad."

"They'll still let us in the Order, won't they?" Peter asked worriedly.

James's heart sank. He hadn't even thought about the Order yet.

"I dunno, Wormtail. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Remus said, but he didn't sound very hopeful.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Claudia asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"What's wrong?" James said quietly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I mean, besides the obvious."

"I'm fine," Lily said firmly, shrugging him off. He winced again as his ribs burned sharply.

"Sorry," she added softly. "Is your side okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little sore. Probably bruised a bit," he lied. Actually, the pain was increasing by the minute, and he was now entirely sure something was broken.

She eyed him skeptically.

"I'll be fine. I promise," he insisted. He had already caused Lily enough problems by dragging her to Hogsmeade and getting her into trouble with McGongall, not to mention nearly getting her killed by Death Eaters. There was no way he was going to give her more to worry about.

"There were five Death Eaters, weren't there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," said Remus. "There was Avery, of course, and Lestrange –"

"And I reckon the really big one was Mulciber," Claudia said.

"It was," Sirius assured her. "No one else is that tall. But I can't figure out who the skinny little git was."

"I think it was Barty Crouch," said Lily. "He's a fifth year. I had to write him up a month or so ago for terrorizing two little Hufflepuffs."

"I suppose anyone can be a Death Eater, even if they're not of age," Remus snorted.

Alice shrugged. "They're just pawns to You-Know-Who; what does he care how old they are? So that's four people. Who was the fifth?"

"Snape," James and Sirius spat in unison. James cast a sidelong glance at Lily, but her expression didn't change in the slightest at the mention of her former friend.

"You know, he must be the one who Disarmed us all in the first place," Claudia pointed out. "He was holding all of our wands."

James ground his teeth together. He could have made several responses to that observation, but none of them would have been beneficial to the situation.

"I just thought of something," Remus said as they finally arrived at the castle's big front doors. A little sardonic grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"What's that, Moony?" Peter asked.

"However much trouble we end up in tonight, we'll be _way_ better off than the Slytherins when they wake up and find Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore standing over them."

- - - - -

The minute they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately bustled them into bed, forcing a set of flannel pajamas into each pair of hands. "Of all the foolish – no regard for rules – in the middle of the night!" they could hear her muttering as she flitted around her office, pulling bottles out of cupboards.

Lily was fortunate enough not to be hurt beyond a few bumps and scratches from climbing the mountain. She settled at the end of James's bed as soon as Madam Pomfrey had finished mending his fractures.

"'Bruised a bit' is not the same thing as three broken ribs," she said sternly.

James shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry."

She rolled her eyes. "I was worried anyway. I knew you were hurting more than you let on."

He smiled. "You know me too well."

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm with you. I feel wonderful."

"James, be serious," she sighed.

"Can't a guy say something sweet to his girlfriend?" he asked in mock indignation. "And I'm not sure how much Claudia would like it if I started to be Sirius."

Lily smiled in spite of herself. "Please. How do your ribs feel right now?"

He touched his side gingerly. "They're a little tender," he admitted, "but just a little. I'll be fine tomorrow." He was glad she couldn't see the dark purple and blue splotches on his skin.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office again, pushing a cart laden with thick slabs of chocolate down the row of beds. "Eat up, everyone!" she commanded. "Twice as much for you," she said to Alice, handing her a serving of chocolate that could have been compared to a small glacier, "for the Cruciatus Curse."

James bit into his chocolate, watching Lily intently as she munched hers in silence. He could tell she was deep in thought. She leaned forward to scratch her knee, and the necklace he had given her peeked out from the collar of her pajamas. A silver teardrop glittered inside.

"Lily, talk to me," he said. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She looked up, and he realized there were tears in her eyes as well. "I'm so stupid," she murmured. "I worked so hard, and now it's all gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Head Girl," she sighed. "I've dreamed about being Head Girl since our first year. When I became a Prefect, I was thrilled. I was halfway there. When I got the letter this summer, I just sat down and burst into tears. I'd never been so proud of anything in my entire life. And I've worked so hard this year, and Moony has too, and I think we've really done well...but now they're going to take it all away because I just had to go to Hogsmeade tonight."

"I'm sorry," James said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made you go."

"You didn't make me do anything," she argued. "I made my own decision. I could have turned around before we got to the Whomping Willow, but I didn't."

"Still, I pressured you, and I shouldn't have." He reached for her hand. "Listen, Lil, I'm not going to say the title and the badge don't matter, because I know they matter to you. But you and Moony _have_ done well this year; in fact, you've done a damn good job, and that's something to be proud of. I'm very proud of you, whether or not you're Head Girl tomorrow."

Lily smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks."

"And you know what?" James continued. "You and Moony really showed great leadership tonight. You especially. If you hadn't Disarmed the Death Eaters, who knows what would have happened? You truly acted like the Head Girl should, and I'll tell that to Dumbledore and McGonagall and whoever else needs to hear it."

She shook her head. "Someone just shoved a wand into my hand. I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Don't be so sure. Someone else probably would have just stood there like an idiot, wondering what the hell was going on." He cast a meaningful glance toward Peter, who was two beds over, nibbling greedily at his chocolate.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'd like to think I'm a bit more on the ball than _him_," she said in a low voice.

James grinned. "You are, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you," he said, and he popped his last bit of chocolate into his mouth. As he chewed, his expression suddenly grew very serious.

"James?" Lily asked cautiously. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just bad memories."

"Of what? Come on, talk to me."

He sighed. "It really takes a lot to scare me. In all honesty, I'm not afraid of much in this world. But tonight...in that cave..." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the images from replaying in his mind. "Lestrange started toward you, and in that instant I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe...I was so terrified I was going to lose you!"

Lily smiled kindly. "But you didn't. I'm here, and I'm just fine."

"But you so very nearly weren't. Lily, I'm not sure I can even put into words how much you mean to me. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

Lily twisted her fingers into his. "I feel exactly the same about you. I love you so much, James. So much." She bit her lip. "And I'm really scared too. Whether or not we're in the Order, we're about to get caught up in a very real war. We've been on the fringes so far – we saw it touch Martha McAlister, and it brushed us when it touched Mary. But there's no escaping it now, for either one of us, and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"I'll be fine," James said. "I promise. And if anything were to happen to me, I promise you'd be taken care of. Moony and Padfoot –"

"That's not good enough," she interrupted. "I love them, but I need you. Promise me that, no matter what, we'll _always_ come back to each other. Our love can't be beaten by You-Know-Who's evil."

James smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I promise."

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing, followed by Professor McGonagall. Everyone's attention immediately turned toward them.

"Well," Dumbledore said seriously, "have you all had some chocolate?"

The students nodded.

"Good. Now, please explain everything that happened this evening," said the headmaster. "I do not wish to hear excuses for why you decided to disobey school rules. I simply wish to know the events that took place."

Everyone began to speak at once, and then they all stopped and looked around at each other. Eventually, though, they managed to recount everything that had happened, except for the use of the Invisibility Cloak and seeing Hagrid.

When they had finished their tale, Peter spoke before either of the professors could say anything.

"Sir, did you find the Slytherins?"

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with McGonagall before answering. "No, Peter. No one was in the cave when we arrived."

"But they had to be!" Sirius cried. "We knocked all of them out!"

"No one was there," McGonagall repeated sternly. "Several students, as well as Professor Slughorn, reported seeing Mr. Avery, Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Crouch sitting in the Slytherin common room all evening."

"But we're telling the truth!" Lily insisted. "I know we broke the rules, but I swear, everything we've said is absolutely true!"

"They could've used Polyjuice Potion! Made other kids look like themselves and sit there all night," James exclaimed.

"Brilliant idea..." Sirius muttered angrily.

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore acknowledged, "however, we have no proof."

James gritted his teeth. _So the bastards are just going to get off scot-free,_ he thought furiously.

"It is clear, both from the damage present in the cave and from the injuries you sustained, that you were attacked tonight, and it is a testament to your skill as witches and wizards that you survived and even overcame your attackers," Dumbledore said, and the Gryffindors looked at each other hopefully. He believed them, and he was impressed!

"However," he continued gravely, "you have all showed a blatant disregard for rules that were put in place for your safety. Of all people, I would have hoped that you seven would understand and respect the danger that threatens any student who ventures outside the castle walls. Whether you intend to enter the Auror Training Academy" – he looked at Alice – "or you intend to join the Order of the Phoenix" – his gaze fell across the others – "you _must_ be disciplined. You _must_ respect authority and understand the enemy you face. You _must_ follow the rules and procedures that are designed to protect you. Without any of these qualities, you will be of no use in the fight against Voldemort."

"So you'll still let us join the Order?" Claudia asked tentatively.

The headmaster nodded. "If you can prove that your actions tonight were a complete and utter mistake, and that nothing like this will ever occur again, then yes. We would not have selected you to join the Order if we did not think we were in great need of your abilities and other attributes."

"You will all be considered to be on probation for the rest of the term," McGonagall spoke up. "You will serve detentions every day. Any rule-breaking will result in immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. And Gryffindor House will lose two hundred points."

"Professor," Remus said hesitantly, "will Lily and I still be Head Girl and Boy?"

"That status will also be probationary until the end of the term, though I hardly think we will have any more problems with you."

Tears sprang to Lily's eyes. "Absolutely not. Thank you, Professor."

"Yes, thank you so much," Remus added.

McGonagall smiled the minutest amount, or at least her expression grew less severe. "I am willing to give the two of you a second chance. Until tonight, you have been the most conscientious, hard-working, and responsible Head Boy and Girl I have known in my tenure at Hogwarts."

"And in mine," said Dumbledore. "And now I suggest that you all get some sleep. We shall arrange your detentions in the morning."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	23. Into the Future

_Here it is, folks, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter twenty-two!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers._

_**The Makings of Forever**_

_**~Chapter 23: Into the Future~**_

Though the next few weeks were filled with a variety of unpleasant tasks, ranging from the mundane (alphabetizing first and second years' exam scores) to the disgusting (helping Hagrid muck out the thestrals' stalls), the final days of the school year slipped away much faster than the Marauders and their friends wanted.

The final day of the term dawned sunny and warm. Not a single cloud marred the clear blue ceiling over the Great Hall as the seventh years sat down to their final breakfast at Hogwarts. All around them, younger students chattered excitedly about the prospect of ten weeks of freedom and the adventures they would have. The Hufflepuff table was noisier than the others as its students continued to celebrate their winning of the House Cup the night before.

No one could figure out how Gryffindor, the assumed champion, had dropped two hundred points in one night. A story had circulated claiming that a group of seventh years was responsible, but no one believed it. James Potter and Sirius Black were logical culprits, but the idea that Lily Evans had been involved was downright laughable. The rumor had most likely been started by Slytherins who were bitter about coming in fourth place.

"I can't believe this is our last breakfast," Lily sighed, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Sirius chuckled. "You make it sound like we're going to die today. Cheer up, Lily, it's a beautiful day, and we're finally done with all those bloody detentions!"

"It's still sort of sad, though," Claudia said. "We've lived here for seven years. We've had a lot of great memories."

"We wouldn't even know each other without Hogwarts," Remus commented. "I don't know who I'd be today if I hadn't met you lot. Pass the potatoes, Prongs," he added.

"Here you go," James said. "We've got to remember that we'll still all be together. We have a job to do."

"That's right, we're in the Order of the Phoenix!" Peter exclaimed proudly.

"Shh!" the others hissed. They glanced around warily, but no one was paying them any attention.

"_You'll_ all be together," Alice corrected. "Of course I'll be glad to be with Frank again, but I'll miss you lot like mad. If I'm even accepted into the Academy, that is."

"Of course you'll be accepted," Lily said confidently. "You'll become the best Auror the Ministry has ever had. And of course we'll all come down to London whenever we can."

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Lil."

James reached for his glass of pumpkin juice and was about to take a drink when someone kicked him sharply under the table. He looked up, and Sirius caught his eye, nodding toward the entrance to the Great Hall. James turned around just in time to see a skinny, greasy-haired figure disappear through the door.

"We'll be right back," Sirius said as he and James stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Claudia asked.

"We've got some unfinished business to take care of before we go," James said, and they hurried away, Remus's disapproving stare nearly burning holes in their backs.

Wands out, they followed Snape across the entryway and down the steps that led to the dungeons. They kept a good distance from him, walking carefully so their footsteps were silent against the stone floor. As they moved deeper and deeper under the castle, James began to wish the Marauder's Map was in his pocket rather than up in his trunk. Unexpected company right now could pose a serious problem.

Finally, about two-thirds of the way to the Slytherin common room, they turned the corner of a long, straight corridor, and Sirius nodded. James raised his wand and shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ahead of them, Snape's entire body went rigid. He swayed on the spot and hit the floor with a _thud_.

Sirius and James ran the rest of the way down the hall. Sirius heaved Snape to his feet and wrenched the wand out of his frozen hand.

"Hiya, Snivellus," he sneered. "We didn't want to leave Hogwarts without giving you a proper goodbye."

Snape's eyes shifted between the two Gryffindors, conveying a loathing that could only be matched by their feelings toward him.

"We've got a score to settle," James said, "from two weeks ago in Hogsmeade. We didn't much appreciate what you and your idiot friends did to us."

Proud defiance flashed in Snape's eyes. Sirius swung his arm back and socked his enemy in the gut. Snape teetered dangerously on his paralyzed legs.

Sirius barked a laugh. "You know, Prongs, he looks almost as stupid as the last time we saw him."

"When he was standing frozen in the middle of a duel, staring at Lily's Patronus? That reminds me..." James seized the front of Snape's robes and yanked him forward roughly, so they were almost nose-to-nose. "Stay the hell away from her," he snarled. "She chose me over you. Don't you ever come near my Lily again!"

James's fist connected squarely with Snape's nose, and blood gushed everywhere as Snape toppled over again.

James pulled him back to his feet and propped him against the wall. Meanwhile, Sirius raised Snape's wand and muttered, _"Suspendio!"_ He let go, and the wand hung in midair, an arm's length from the motionless Slytherin.

"Bye, Snivelly," Sirius called, and he and James strode away without so much as a backward glance.

"Boy, that felt good," James muttered as they neared the steps up from the dungeons. "I've really been wanting to hit him like that for so long."

"Me too," agreed Sirius. "That was a great last picture of the slimy git. I'm sure I'll treasure it always. By the way, you'd better clean yourself up. You don't want to scare the girls."

James looked down and realized the entire front of his robes was splattered with blood. "Oh, right. _Tergeo!_"

They reemerged into the entrance hall and found Remus and Peter standing near the main staircase.

"Where're the girls?" Sirius asked.

"Bathroom," Peter answered.

"Quit glaring at us, Moony, we didn't kill him," James sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not glaring," Remus replied. "I just don't see why you couldn't leave well enough alone. You know he had to be the one that gave Lily's wand back to her, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," James snapped. "And Lily knows it too, which is why she won't talk to anyone about what actually happened. But just in case you forgot, Snape attacked us in the first place, not to mention that he tried to kill me."

Remus simply shrugged and looked away, but James knew he would drop the issue. They had both made their points, and that would be the end of it.

"You're back!"

The boys looked up to see Lily, Alice, and Claudia coming down the stairs.

Sirius grinned. "We're back."

"Look," Alice said, "they're lining up already." She pointed to the door of the Great Hall, where other seventh years had begun to gather, waiting to say their traditional goodbyes to the staff.

"Let's go, then," said Claudia. She took Sirius's hand, and they led the way across the hall.

"Where did you and Padfoot go earlier?" Lily asked as she and James joined the queue.

"We just needed to finish up an old...tradition," James said, slipping his arm around her waist. "You really don't want to hear about it. It's pretty stupid."

"Okay," she said, shrugging, and she stretched up for a quick kiss.

The line shuffled slowly forward, and Lily and James eventually reached the teachers. They moved down the row, shaking hands and accepting congratulations from everyone, even those whose classes they'd never taken.

"Ah, Miss Evans," Professor Slughorn boomed when they reached him, pumping her hand up and down, "parting is such sweet sorrow! I do hope you will continue to practice the art of potion-making."

"Yes, sir, I will," she assured him.

"With your talent, I believe you could one day find yourself a member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, founded by my good friend Hector Dagworth-Granger," Slughorn continued.

"Thank you, sir, you're too kind," Lily said with a smile, and she moved on to Filch, who shook her hand stiffly. James also extended his hand to Filch, grinning cheekily, but the caretaker merely glared at him. As he traveled further down the row, he could have sworn he heard Filch growl, _"Good riddance!"_

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the line. As Lily and James shook their hands, McGonagall said, "It has truly been a privilege to have the two of you as my students and in my House. Yes, even you, Mr. Potter." A rare, genuine smile spread across her face. "I am very proud of the decision you've made. When I was a seventh year, I too had to choose between playing professional Quidditch and my true calling."

James was floored. His jaw dropped, but no words came out.

The headmaster took advantage of the silence to say, "Congratulations, Lily and James, on seven long and successful years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and thank you for pledging your service to the war against Lord Voldemort. A letter will arrive by owl in a few weeks to give you further instructions." His blue eyes twinkled. "After today we will no longer be teachers and students but colleagues. Again, congratulations!"

James and Lily waited off to the side of the hall with Sirius and Claudia until Alice, Remus, and Peter had finished speaking to the staff. Then, all together, the seven friends left the Great Hall, dodged a low-flying, raspberry-blowing Peeves, gave a final salute to Nearly-Headless Nick, and stepped out into the bright afternoon sunshine. They followed the other seventh years across the castle lawn and down to the little underground harbor. Hagrid was waiting with a fleet of wooden boats, all of which were larger and somewhat grander than the ones in which they had arrived as eleven-year-olds.

"No more'n four to a boat!" he called.

Lily and James climbed into a boat with Claudia and Sirius, and Remus, Alice, and Peter took an adjacent one.

The boats set off across the clear, green lake, and once they had passed through the thick curtain of ivy, they could see the castle rising up majestically behind them.

Tears were sparkling in Lily's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" James asked her.

"I wish we didn't have to go," she sniffled. "Hogwarts taught me who I am."

"I know," James said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss it too – some parts, at least. But

now that we know who we are, we get to go out and save a world that needs us."

"I wish Mary were here with us," Alice murmured, her eyes also shining.

"Me too," Claudia said softly. She reached for Alice's and Lily's hands and held them tightly.

"We'll fight for Mary," Peter declared, and the others stared at him in surprise. They were not exactly used to profound statements coming out of his mouth.

"That's right," Remus agreed. "We'll fight for Mary and Martha and every single one of our friends who have been hurt by Voldemort."

"Alright, everyone take a last look at Hogwarts," Sirius instructed suddenly, and his friends obeyed.

"Now," he said, his face splitting into a wide grin, "everyone face forward and don't look back. We're headed into the future!"

- - - - -

The sun was again shining brightly and the air was warm as Lily and her parents climbed out of a Muggle taxicab that had stopped at the edge of a winding dirt path shaded on either side by enormous, ancient trees. Mr. Evans paid the cabbie, and Lily waited until he had driven away to say, "Come on, it should be just up this road."

"We could have driven all the way there, dear. I don't see why we had to get out and walk," her mother complained.

"Mum, he was a Muggle," Lily explained patiently. "They might be using magic right in their front yard."

"We're Muggles," her father commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you don't exactly count, do you? You already _know_ about the Wizarding world. Now come on, James said it's not far."

As they walked through the greenish light that filtered through the tress, it was all Lily could do to keep her feet from breaking into a kind of dance. A smile was plastered across her face as if she were a silly, lovestruck teenager. _Oh, wait,_ she laughed to herself,_ that's exactly what I am!_

It had been nearly two weeks since Lily and her friends had left Hogwarts – nearly two weeks since she had seen James. They had written to each other every day, but of course it wasn't the same. They had both been counting the hours until today, the day of the graduation party the Potters were throwing for James and all his friends.

In less than ten minutes the Evans family had reached a large clearing in the trees. The path continued about three hundred yards beyond a neat little gate and up to a beautiful, white, three-story house with crimson shutters. Lily could see Sirius setting up several long tables by magic on the front lawn.

"Hi, Padfoot!" she called as she lifted the latch on the gate.

"Prongs, she's here!" he bellowed toward the house. "Hi, Lily," he added.

A blur in jeans and a red T-shirt suddenly appeared from behind the house, barreling across the grass toward Lily. She broke into a run, and finally, at long last, she flung herself into James's arms and pressed her lips to his, not caring that her parents were watching.

After several long moments they broke apart.

"Hi," he said, grinning.

"Hi," she echoed. "You'd better come say hello to my parents and explain that very public display of affection that just occurred," she giggled.

"You kissed me," James argued, still grinning, "but it's easy enough to explain anyway: I think we love each other."

"I think you're right," Lily agreed, leading him over to where her parents were waiting.

"James, dear, it's so wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Evans said, hugging him warmly.

"I really glad you could both come today," he replied, shaking Mr. Evans's hand. He picked up the picnic basket Mr. Evans had set on the ground. "Let me take this for you."

"I made a salad and a treacle tart," Mrs. Evans said as they started toward the house.

"Excellent! Mum will be really grateful," James said. "I think Padfoot must have gone in to get her."

No sooner had he said those words than the front door burst open and a petite, gray-haired witch hurried out, a pair of bejeweled glasses perched atop her head. Sirius stepped out behind her.

"Welcome, welcome!" she exclaimed. "It's so lovely to see you all again! Lily, we're so glad you're here; James has been moping around like a molting phoenix ever since school ended."

"Have not," James said. "Mum, I'll put the food in the kitchen for now, okay?"

She nodded. "That's fine. Now let me see, I think Dad's around back of the house..."

"Mum, Dad, you remember Sirius, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Evans said.

Sirius shook hands with both of Lily's parents, and then he, James, and Lily went inside.

Lily followed the boys into Mrs. Potter's cheery, spacious kitchen. The counter tops were already covered with an incredible amount of food.

"This is an absolute feast!" she exclaimed.

James chuckled. "My mum really likes to throw parties."

"And she's especially excited for this one, because her ickle boy is all grown up now," Sirius teased.

"Shut up," James grumbled, punching his best friend in the arm. "Hey, why didn't your sister come, Lily?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I told you she wouldn't. Petunia hates magic and me by extension. She's probably out snogging her boyfriend in the back of his car.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up two brightly colored pieces of paper from the table.

Both boys' eyes lit up immediately.

"Graduation gift," James said excitedly. "Mum and Dad got Padfoot and me tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer!"

"And Moony's folks got him one too," Sirius added. "Just don't say anything to Wormtail. There's no way his mum could afford it."

"Not a word," Lily promised.

James sighed contentedly. "Lil, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."

She smiled. "I'm happy to be here. But we'd better go see what else we can do to set up for the party."

Sirius suddenly grinned. "That sounds like a great idea. Doesn't that have a nice _ring_ to it, Prongs?" he asked, elbowing James in the ribs.

"Stuff it," James growled, glaring at him.

Lily's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What? Did I miss something?"

"No, forget it. He's just being a prat," James said, and he shoved past Sirius and ushered his girlfriend outside.

By three o'clock everyone else had arrived. Remus was there with his parents, and Alice was with her parents and Frank. Claudia had brought her parents, her brother and sister-in-law, and their two children, and Peter was with his mother and five younger siblings. They spent the afternoon eating, laughing, reminiscing, and discussing plans for the summer. Claudia and the boys played a game of three-a-side Quidditch while Alice and Lily sat and watched, cheering enthusiastically.

As the sun began to set, James and Sirius Summoned some logs from the woodpile and built a warm, blazing fire behind the house. The teenagers pulled their chairs around the flames, sipping butterbeer and watching the stars appear in the sky.

"Al, did you tell everyone your news?" Frank asked after a while.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "No, I didn't."

"What?" Remus asked.

She smiled excitedly. "I've been accepted to the Auror Training Academy! I got the letter yesterday."

"Alice, that's brilliant!" Lily cried.

"We knew you would," said Claudia.

"You must be pretty proud of her, Frank," Sirius said.

"I sure am," Frank agreed, and he kissed her cheek.

Lily sighed and snuggled into James, who tightened his arm around her. "This is wonderful," she mused. "We've all graduated, we've all got jobs, we're safe, and we're all together again. I don't think this night could get any better."

"I know how it could," James said softly.

She lifted her head and looked at him, amused. "Oh, really? How?"

James raked his fingers through his hair and glanced at Sirius, who nodded encouragingly.

"I've liked you for a long time, Lily – somewhere around six years now. One year ago, you wouldn't even give me the time of day. And I don't blame you, I know I was an idiot. But then something changed. I don't know what it was –"

"You stopped being such an idiot," Claudia muttered, and Alice hushed her.

"– but I wasn't about to complain," James continued. "Somehow, we became friends, real friends, and then our relationship grew even stronger, until one day I realized I was absolutely, completely,

hopelessly in love with you.

"We've been through so much this year. We've been happy, sad, scared, and angry together. I had fewer detentions than ever before, and you landed in detention for the first time in your life, for two solid weeks. We fought Death Eaters and survived."

He took a deep breath. "Almost everything in our world is scary and uncertain right now, but I know this more surely than I've ever known anything: I love you, Lily, and I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. I want to take care of you, to laugh with you, to cry with you, to grow old with you."

James lowered himself to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box, which he opened to reveal a breathtaking ring: a deep red ruby, cut into a star burst and surrounded by tiny diamonds, set in a gold band.

Taking her left hand in his, he asked, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Her eyes shining, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, and then she found her voice. "Yes!"

James slipped the ring onto her finger and crushed his lips against hers. Around them, their friends, who had been sitting in stunned silence, suddenly exploded with cheers and shouts of laughter, whoops of triumph, and one very loud wolf-whistle. Alice and Claudia simultaneously burst into tears.

As Lily and James broke apart, they were each seized by a different pair of arms and pulled into a mad torrent of hugs. They made their way around the circle, embracing everyone, and finally found each other's arms again.

"I love you," Lily murmured into his chest.

"I love you too," James replied, and he kissed her softly.

The stars twinkled in the night sky, and the firelight flickered across the faces in their ring of friends. As James and Lily held each other close, they knew that they would soon be facing dangerous and uncertain days. But they also knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the circle around them and the hearts inside of them were filled with love, a love strong enough to overcome any evil. And so they were ready, whatever came their way, to stand and fight and be victorious – together.

_**~The end~**_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_So that's the end...for now. I am planning to continue Lily and James's story, and I have the next part started already, but I can't bring myself to post chapters of an unfinished story, so it might be a while. I have lots of short things in my head and in the works, however, so I hope you'll check them out when they go up._

_I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews you've left. I have to thank **AllyKitten**, **ari11990**,** Bella Danvers**, **Binka Fudge**, **bravecandygirl**, **BrokliManda**, **Caramel Wafer**, **CarolineTurpentine**, **classicmovielover**, **ComeSomedaySoon**, **CommeParMagie**, , **FaithTrustPixieDust01**_**,**_ **gottalovetwilight**, **hannah**, **iluvkingdomheartz**, **KaceyO**, **Kayyness**, **kherns.**, **KnowledgeandImagination**, **laxrules18**, **lovefrog159**,** marauderluverz**, **MissCanada**,** PhoenixAtBreakingDawn**,** planeteer-rach**,** potteris#1**,** Ruby In The Sky**, **sashaaaa**, **super cara**, **Teela's Snakestaff**, **The Last Legend**, **TheSoggyBug**, **twihard-fanpire**, and **vanillabean18 **for all of their comments._

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think!!_

_--A Chocolate Frog_


End file.
